


Learn Your Lesson

by TristansGirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristansGirl/pseuds/TristansGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story comes from a prompt on the kink meme which goes like so: Blaine is sold as a sex slave to Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian starts out pretty callous towards Blaine, using him as a fuck-toy and nothing more. Over time, he starts to see Blaine more and more as an equal, and becomes gentler and kinder to the boy in an effort to apologise for his original behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is almost completed, so updates will be fast and furious

Sebastian leaned back against the mass of pillows on his bed and flipped idly through the catalogue. Beside him lay a red pen and every so often he would pick it up and circle the picture of one of the boys that caught his eye. The other catalogue, the one that contained pictures of girls, lay unheeded on the floor next to the bed. 

This was only the first step, Sebastian knew, but it was an important one. Sebastian would be eighteen soon and all he had wanted for his birthday was his own personal slave. His parents agreed instantly, and why not? It was almost expected of the upper class, and Sebastian was most definitely that. 

After this, his top five selections would be sent to The Institute, and the five young men would be gathered together so that Sebastian might see them in person. And then he would make his decision. 

His heart jumped in his chest at the thought of having his very own slave, someone who he could touch in any way he wanted, do anything to and they could do nothing but take it. So many possibilities . . . 

He turned page after page, unsatisfied with almost everyone he saw. He wanted pretty but not too pretty. He didn't want to feel like he was with a girl, after all. So far he'd already picked four, only one more to go, but that last one was turning out to be elusive. 

He turned another page and looked at his options. 

No.

No. 

And then, he stopped, nearly frozen as his gaze landed on one of the boys. 

He picked up the pen and circled his picture. Then he placed a huge star next to it. 

Oh yes . . . this one. This one was perfect. At least he seemed it in the picture. 

He reviewed the stats quickly. Dark, curly hair. Hazel eyes. 5'8". 18 years old. One previous owner. 

He smiled, pressing his fingers over the boy's picture. He'd have to look at all five of the candidates of course. It's just the way things worked. But he already knew the one he wanted. The face to face interview would only be a formality.

Blaine. 

He said the name aloud, liking the way it sounded. 

Blaine. 

His . . .


	2. Chapter 2

It took a full week for the order to get processed and for Sebastian to be given an appointment at The Institute. 

For Sebastian, who had always had a difficult time being patient, the wait felt like an eternity. The only thing that helped was that he had the boy's picture, Blaine's picture, and he would look at it as he touched himself every night. 

Finally, the day came for Sebastian's appointment. His father drove them there, and as they passed through the security gate, Sebastian mused on how much smaller it was than he was expecting. 

They parked and checked in at the front desk, and before too long were escorted into a private room. It was indicated that they should make themselves comfortable, so they did, both of them taking a seat in large leather armchairs. An attendant came in with drinks for them both, which they gratefully sipped on as they waited. 

"Take your time with this, Sebastian," his father cautioned as they waited for the first slave to be brought in. "This is a very important decision."

"I know, dad. I will."

"I don't want to have to try and resell him in a few months when you get bored."

Sebastian had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes. "You won't have to do that, dad. I'm going to take my time and make the right decision."

"And if you don't like any of them, we'll keep looking."

Sebastian nodded absently as the door opened and the handler escorted the first prospect in. He would look, yes, but he already knew who he'd be taking home. This was all just for show.

It was a special kind of torture to get through the first four. He was polite however, and inspected each one, but as expected, none of them held his interest. 

When at last, they brought Blaine in, _the best for last_ , he thought, he was on the edge of his seat, drink forgotten. 

Blaine looked even better than his picture, if that was possible. The lips were the same, the hair the same, the build the same. But there was something in his eyes; a sad, dejected vulnerability, that Sebastian found himself nearly salivating to.

His father must have seen it as well because he made a small sound that sounded very much like approval. 

"And this is Blaine Anderson," the handler announced. "Blaine, say hello." 

Blaine clasped his hands together in front of him and lowered his head. "Hello, sirs."

His voice sent a shiver down Sebastian's spine. It was as pretty as Blaine was, if a voice could be described that way, and Sebastian could imagine how good it would sound moaning and screaming for him.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I'll inspect now."

The handler nodded and backed away, giving Sebastian room. 

Blaine stayed very still as Sebastian approached, eyes slightly downcast. Sebastian tipped his chin up, eager to see everything. "Look at me," he commanded, and Blaine did. 

Sebastian ran his fingertips across Blaine's forehead and down his cheek, then across his mouth. He felt a surge of excitement when Blaine parted his lips slightly and had to fight the urge to push his fingers in.

He then ran his hands across Blaine's chest, slipping them under the loose fitting cotton garment to feel the softness of skin. His hands moved lower, almost of their own accord, as he cupped Blaine's ass in them before moving to Blaine's crotch. 

Blaine gasped, barely audible, but did not move, though his body did shiver continuously in Sebastian's hold. He couldn't be cold, Sebastian thought. Maybe nervous? Afraid? Somehow that idea made the thought of owning him even more appealing. 

He stepped away from Blaine and looked at his father. "I want this one."

"Are you absolutely certain? The others were --"

"I want this one," Sebastian interrupted. "Please, dad."

His father smiled. "Then he's yours."

He turned back to Blaine and smiled, his hand coming up to pet at his soft, curly hair. "You hear that? You're mine now."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the wonderful comments. The next few parts are a little smutty, but, as the prompt dictates, it won’t always stay that way. Hope you guys stick around for it all.

"Wonderful," the handler said, coming up to Blaine and placing a hand on his arm. "You can pick him up in two days."

Sebastian looked over at his father. "That long?"

His father smiled. "Patience is a virtue, Sebastian. There's a lot of legality involved in registering a slave to a new owner."

Sebastian turned back to Blaine and resumed caressing his curls. Blaine had dropped his gaze, and though Sebastian knew it was to show proper respect, he couldn't help thinking that it made him look adorably shy.

He sighed and accepted the additional wait. After all, there was nothing he could do about it. "All right. Two more days."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two days somehow passed more slowly than the initial week had. Now that he knew exactly what Blaine looked like and sounded like and _felt_ like, he could barely stand to wait. 

But he did, and by the time that he pulled his car into the garage after a long, boring day at school, he could barely contain his excitement. Today was the day that he and his father would pick Blaine up from The Institute and bring him home. 

He walked into the house and slammed the door shut behind. "Dad!" he shouted. "I'm here. I'm ready. Let's go!"

When his dad didn't appear, he walked further into the house, stopping in the family room where he saw both his mother and father lounging. 

"Aren't we going now?" he asked, practically vibrating from excitement. "We're going to be late."

His parents shared a look and smiled. Then his mother said, "Why don't you go upstairs to your room?"

"What? Why? We have to go."

"I think you're really going to like what's in your room, Sebastian," his father said. 

It hit Sebastian then . . . what his parents were hinting at. He turned around and sprinted up the stairs, hearing the echoes of his parents' delighted laughter as he went. He stopped at his room and opened the door, heart beating so furiously he was certain that it could be heard down the hall. 

With slightly shaking hand, he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping inside quickly. 

The sight that met his eyes was enough to cause his breath to catch. 

Kneeling in the middle of the room, head lowered, hands clasped behind his back, was Blaine.

Sebastian closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, trying to steady and calm himself. He was the boy's owner now, his master, and he had to act as such. 

He took several steps into the room until he was standing directly in front of Blaine. He laid his hand atop the boy's head and called his name. 

Blaine's body reacted, a small movement that was not quite a shiver, not quite a flinch. 

"Look at me, Blaine." 

Blaine obeyed instantly, lifting his head to look straight into Sebastian's eyes. 

"Stand up," Sebastian commanded. 

Blaine did, coming up gracefully despite a small wince as he straightened. 

Blaine's obedience shot straight to Sebastian's groin and he groaned, reaching a hand to adjust himself. Now that Blaine was here, in front of him, it was kind of overwhelming. There was so much he could do; he didn't even know where to start. 

He edged closer to Blaine, so close that the smaller boy had to tilt his head back to continue looking at him. Looking deep into Blaine's hazel eyes, he reached back and grabbed a handful of Blaine's hair and pulled. 

Blaine's breathing sped up but he didn't fight him, just allowed his head to be tipped back, much too far to be comfortable. 

"I want you to call me Master," Sebastian said. "Can you do that?"

Blaine tried to nod but couldn't, Sebastian's grip didn't allow it. "Yes, Master," he said.

"Good," Sebastian said. "I haven't figured out the rest yet, but I will. For now let's just agree that you do and say whatever I tell you to, ok?"

Blaine swallowed thickly. "Yes, Master."

Sebastian loosened his grip on Blaine's hair without releasing it completely. "Good boy. And now you're going to let me kiss you."

Blaine didn't say a word, merely closed his eyes as Sebastian snaked his other hand around his waist to hold him still. He leaned down and placed a hungry kiss against Blaine's lips and Blaine opened easily underneath him. 

Sebastian lost himself in the heat of it, biting at Blaine's lips before thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth, moaning when Blaine tipped his head back of his own accord to give him easier access. 

He nipped at the corner of Blaine's mouth before biting down hard on his full bottom lip, hard enough for Blaine to wince. He pulled back, breathing hard and licking his lips, relishing the taste of the other boy.

He saw that Blaine was also breathing heavily, his face flushed and that he had turned his head to the side, his hand against his lip where it must have stung. 

Sebastian reached down and palmed himself through his jeans. Had he ever been this hard?

"So fucking pretty," Sebastian whispered.

Blaine glanced at his from the corner of his eye.

"Blaine."

Blaine's head shot up to look at him fully.

"Get on the bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine complied, though slowly, never taking his eyes off of Sebastian as if he feared him. 

Sebastian didn't find this nearly as hot as he had the first time at The Institute, this little hint of fear. Now that he had Blaine here, now that the other boy was his, he found he didn't want to deal with a slave who was afraid of him. Right now, he only wanted a slave that would obey.

"Take off your shirt," Sebastian said, a little more gruffly than perhaps was needed. 

Blaine caught the change in his voice and hurried to do as he was told, taking hold of the hem of his simple, grey t-shirt and pulling it up and over his head. After a gesture from Sebastian, rightly interpreted, Blaine dropped it on the floor.

Sebastian licked his lips, an involuntary reaction at the expanse of taut, olive skin revealed to him. He stepped forward and placed a hand against Blaine's chest, spreading his fingers wide. He stood there for a moment, letting his touch linger, enjoying the feel of skin and heat under his fingertips. 

Then he reached down and took hold of Blaine's nipple, rubbing it between his finger and thumb for several seconds, watching as Blaine's eyes fluttered closed.

"Do you like that?" he whispered. 

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he stared up at Sebastian before casting his gaze down. "I like anything you do to me, Master."

Sebastian squeezed Blaine's nipple quickly, just on the verge of painful, before letting go. He ran a hand across his mouth and exhaled a shuddering breath. Jesus, Blaine's answer had gone straight to his cock. Was everything about his slave going to provoke the same reaction?

"Take off everything else," he said, eager to continue playing. "Your shoes, socks, pants. Underwear. Everything." 

Blaine nodded and began the process of taking off all his clothing. It only took a minute before he was completely naked before Sebastian, kneeling in the center of the bed. His head was down, his hands laying on his thighs, settled into tight fists. It was the only clue that he was not completely relaxed. That and the fine tremors that would occasionally run through him. 

Sebastian licked his lips once more and debated on what to do next. There were so many options, but then again, he had so much time explore them all. Right now wasn't really the time for finesse and experimentation. Right now, he just wanted to get off. 

With a silent thank you for the best birthday present ever, he climbed up to the bed, settling in on his knees as well. He cleared his throat, making sure his voice was steady before he said, "Now take off my clothes."

Blaine raised himself higher on his knees, scooting closer to Sebastian until they were separated by only a few inches. He gave a hesitant look before lowering his head and starting on Sebastian's tie. Sebastian expected him to have trouble with the knot, but he undid it deftly enough, as if he'd had practice. 

Maybe it was something they taught them in training, Sebastian thought. Most slaves came from low backgrounds and it was a sure bet that most had never worn a tie in their lives. 

The thought was dispelled as Blaine laid the tie carefully to the side before starting in on Sebastian's button-up shirt. He had only managed to undo three buttons before Sebastian uttered a low growl and grabbed Blaine's wrists, pulling them away.

"Master?" Blaine said, now clearly afraid.

"Can't . . ." Sebastian muttered. "Too slow. Can't wait."

"I'm sorry. I can move faster."

But Sebastian no longer wanted this. What had seemed like a fun prelude to the main event was now a distraction. He released Blaine's wrists. "On your back. Now. All the way to the headboard."

Blaine moved quickly, settling himself against the bed, his head resting on one of the pillows. His eyes were wide as he watched Sebastian pull off his clothing and toss it to the side. He averted his gaze, lowering it once Sebastian was fully naked. 

"Uh uh," Sebastian said. He came forward until he was at Blaine's knees. He leaned down and took hold of Blaine's chin, forcing it up. "I want you to look at me. All right? Unless I tell you different, I want you to look at me."

Blaine managed a small nod and lifted his eyes. His gaze wavered but he somehow managed to hold it, and at that, Sebastian felt a small flare of pride for his slave.

He released his grip on Blaine's chin and straightened, taking a few moments to fully appreciate the body beneath his. It was perfect, at least to him. He ran a hand down Blaine's throat, fingertips barely skimming the skin, down his chest and stomach, circling his belly button before stopping at his groin. He ran his fingers through the dusky hair, then reached down to cup Blaine's dick in his hand, giving the silky flesh a light squeeze. 

Blaine inhaled deeply, eyelashes fluttering though he continued to hold Sebastian's gaze. 

"I think," Sebastian began, his voice so low he barely recognized it, "that you should ask to suck my cock." 

Sebastian kept his hand wrapped around Blaine's member, holding it lightly, and waited. He could barely believe he was doing these things, saying these things, but he was swept up in the moment, nearly heady with lust and the feeling of power. This was better than any sex he'd ever had, ever.

Blaine inhaled once more, gaze dropping to Sebastian's hand before saying, "Please, Master, may I suck your cock?"

"Like you mean it, pretty boy."

Blaine's eyes met his, half-lidded now, as if he too were caught in the dizzying thrall of want. Sebastian figured he had to be faking it, but right now he didn't much care. 

"Please, Master, I'm begging you. Please let me suck you. Please fuck my mouth . . . "

Oh, that was more like it. Sebastian released Blaine and scooted forward until he was straddling him, legs on either side of Blaine's arms. He curled his fingers in the back of Blaine's curls and lifted Blaine's head slightly. 

"Don't need you to do much," Sebastian said, voice now unrecognizable with his need. "Just need you to open your mouth and take it."


	5. Chapter 5

So, I know that Sebastian’s a bit of an asshole, but that was the prompt. Gotta have the bad to appreciate the good, right? Maybe? Yeah, I don’t know. 

Thank you, guys for reading and commenting. ☺

 

Blaine opened his mouth, perfectly on cue, and held it open waiting. Sebastian took a moment to savor that sight before grabbing his dick in his hand and leaning forward and down. He watched in rapt fascination as his dick disappeared into Blaine's mouth, slowly, centimeter by centimeter. 

From here, from this angle, it looked to Sebastian as if he were feeding it to Blaine. Just the thought of that sent a thrill racing through him, and he groaned loudly as his entire length disappeared inside Blaine's wet mouth.

He took his time fucking that sweet, little mouth, at least at first, enjoying the sight of it almost as much as the feel of those lips wrapped around him. There were times when he'd go too deep, and Blaine would whimper and buck under him, a small attempt to back away. Sebastian would always allow it, would pull back just enough to allow Blaine to catch his breath. But he couldn't deny that those soft, choking sounds that meant he was gagging his slave weren't a huge turn on. 

In fact, every single moment, every fucking second of this was a huge turn on. Almost too much, because he was feeling the familiar coiling of heat that meant he was close to coming. And he really didn't want it to be over just yet. He released his hold on Blaine's head and pulled out, watching as his dick slid out of Blaine's mouth and down his chin. 

He climbed off of Blaine and sat to the side of him, taking a moment to catch his breath and observe. Blaine looked a mess, his entire mouth and chin shiny with saliva and pre-cum, some of it even staining his cheeks. He was panting, his head thrown back on the pillow, eyes open and watering. As Sebastian watched, one lone tear spilled from the corner of Blaine's eye and ran down the side of his face. 

Sebastian brushed it away with his thumb, looking at Blaine more closely. Was the boy crying? He didn't want a pleasure slave that would cry whenever he touched him. That wouldn't do at all. He decided, as he ran a hand across Blaine's chest, watching as those honey eyes finally turned to him, that it hadn't been a tear. Not a real one anyway. Nothing more than a physical reaction to being made to gag on cock. 

He leaned down and whispered a command against Blaine's lips, eager now for things to continue. "Turn over."

Blaine did, looking briefly into Sebastian's eyes, searching, before complying. He turned and lay flat on his stomach, then whispered. "Like this, Master? Or on my hands and knees?"

There was a tremulousness to Blaine's tone that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian, but like everything about the boy, it only served to turn him on, to make everything more urgent and exciting. 

"Hands and knees," he said automatically. He reached for the lube in the top drawer of his nightstand, watching out of the corner of his eye as Blaine rose up to his hands and knees, his head hanging down.

Sebastian wanted . . . needed to be inside of Blaine. Now. No time to really prepare the boy, he simply couldn't wait. He squeezed some of the lube onto his dick, now so fucking achingly hard, before smearing some of it over Blaine's hole. He took a brief moment to coat two of his fingers and slide them inside of Blaine, holding his hip to keep him steady. Blaine gave a small, stifled gasp as he was penetrated, but made no attempt to try and move away from the intrusion.

Sebastian pulled himself out, wiping his fingers hastily against his bedsheets. Then he lined himself up, and in the same guttural voice from before, said, "I'm going to fuck you now."

Sebastian wanted to bury himself inside of Blaine with one quick, solid thrust. And yet he didn't. He'd been on the receiving end of sex a couple of times and he knew what it would feel like for Blaine. He knew that even being properly prepared there was still that period of discomfort, of the body adjusting and accommodating. And Blaine had definitely not been prepared. 

So he took things slowly, especially at the initial entrance, past the tight ring of resistance. And Blaine was tight. Tight and hot and he clenched all around Sebastian as if he were trying to hold him there.

So much better without a condom, Sebastian thought. And of course there was no need for one when one's slave was absolutely clean. He ran a hand down Blaine's back, a gesture at once both soothing and proprietary, and said, "Relax. Don't fight me. Let me in."

Blaine's voice was strained, breathless as he answered. "I'm sorry, Master. Please. I'll be better."

And just as the last word was leaving his mouth, Blaine shifted, dropping his weight onto his elbows and spreading his legs wider. 

Sebastian pushed forward until his hips were flush against Blaine's ass. He hadn't meant to come across as either disappointed or angry, but apparently that's how Blaine had heard the words. He draped himself over Blaine's back, making sure that his lips were at Blaine's ear. 

"You're fine," he said. "You're better than fine. You're fucking gorgeous. And so tight around me. So fucking tight, god."

He straightened, grabbing hold of Blaine's hips and pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in; a slow, easy drag that felt like heaven. He did that, over and over, each time pushing in just a little bit harder, a little bit faster until he was all but slamming into Blaine. 

"You like that, huh?" Sebastian moaned, the words so filthy and dirty just spilling from his mouth. "Like when I fuck you? Dirty, little slut. Just for me, my dirty, little slut."

He was pushing Blaine forward with every thrust, causing him to grunt, soft and pretty and barely audible, each and every single time. "Yes, Master," Blaine said "Please, Master." Blaine grabbed a fistful of sheets in his left hand, clenching them so tight that his knuckles turned white. He dropped his head against the mattress, turning it to the side, lips parted, breath coming in short pants. "Please."

Sebastian was embarrassingly aware of how close he was to finishing, but he supposed that he couldn't be blamed. It was too much really - from the delicious friction surrounding his cock, to the sight of Blaine spread out under him, to the sound of Blaine pleading in that breathy voice as if he too were coming undone . . . 

Sebastian ran a hand across his face, wiping off some of the sweat that was beginning to prickle at his brow. With the other hand he grabbed hold of Blaine's hair and pulled, forcing him back onto his hands and knees, keeping his head angled to look at the ceiling. He imagined that he was riding Blaine now, using the hand entangled in his curls to keep him still. 

"Who do you belong to?" Sebastian asked, in what he was already internally dubbing his "sex" voice. 

"You, Master," Blaine said, the strain in his voice unmistakeable. Probably due to the strain of the position his body had been forced into, Sebastian thought. And fuck, but did he find that incredibly hot. 

Sebastian loosened his hold, allowing Blaine a small moment of respite before tugging again, pulling his head back sharply.

"Who fucks you? Who owns you?" 

Sebastian's thrusting became erratic as the sound of skin slapping against skin grew almost obscenely loud in the room. 

"Whose . . . cock?" Sebastian grunted. "Whose?"

"Yours, Master. Please, only your cock . . . please . . ."

The familiar coiling of heat wound his way through Sebastian, pooling in his groin, except that this time he didn't try to stop it. His hips jerked and he pushed deep into Blaine, groaning long and loud, the waves of his orgasm pulsing through him. 

It seemed to last forever and yet no time at all, and then it was over and he was collapsing on top of Blaine, his weight taking them both down to the mattress. After a moment, he unclenched his hand, letting it sit idly atop Blaine's hair instead of pulling at it. 

He decided not to pull out, not just yet, preferring to wait until nature made it impossible to stay in. He felt sated and boneless and he knew, without feeling any need to search back through memory, that that was the best orgasm he'd ever had. 

"Best present ever," he said, voice refusing to do anything more than whisper. 

Then he pressed a kiss to Blaine's shoulder. He held his lips there, opening his mouth wide, before allowing to sink his teeth into Blaine's skin. Blaine gasped under him, body twitching only slightly, and Sebastian smiled as he licked at the newly made mark.

After a few moments, Sebastian pulled out, more because he could tell he was crushing the boy underneath him than anything else. 

He flopped over onto his back, waiting until he regained his breath before turning to look at Blaine. His slave was still on his stomach, facing the opposite direction so that all Sebastian could see was the back of Blaine's head. 

"Turn around and look at me," he said.

Blaine shifted immediately, turning on his side to face Sebastian, but keeping his gaze lowered.

Sebastian made a quick decision regarding personal protocol. "I really don't like it when you don't look at me," he said. "So unless I say otherwise, look me in the eye when I talk to you, all right?"

Blaine nodded, lifting his gaze. "Yes, Master."

"Good," Sebastian said. He turned also, so that they were both facing each other, then he placed his hand against Blaine's cheek, enjoying the feel of smooth skin. "That was great. Really fucking great."

"I'm glad that I've pleased you, Master."

Sebastian chuckled. "Are you now?"

Blaine nodded, looking away before again meeting Sebastian's eyes. "Yes, Master." He cleared his throat, brow furrowing before he added, "Do you require anything else?"

Blaine looked nervous, unsure. It was . . . interesting. Sebastian thought that pleasure slaves were supposed to be alluring at all times, a mixture of wantonness and submissiveness. But Blaine wasn't unless he was ordered to. In fact, if anything . . . Blaine seemed a little frightened of him. 

Sebastian thought for a minute, bringing his hand to curl around Blaine's throat. He watched Blaine's intake of breath, another nervous gesture, as if afraid that Sebastian would choke him. But he intended to do nothing of the kind. 

"Not right now," Sebastian finally said with a sigh. "I should go talk to my parents and thank them properly." He released Blaine and sat up. He really didn't want to leave this bed, didn't want to stop exploring with this boy, his very own property, his very own person. So many possibilities, so much to do . . . But he had to be a good son. Going downstairs and thanking his parents was required now.

"Where are your things?" he asked. 

"In a room down the hall, Master. Your father said that it was mine."

Sebastian nodded. They'd picked out Blaine's room, a guest room, when they'd sent in their catalogue choices. "I'm going to take a quick shower, then go talk to my parents. I want you to get dressed and wait for me in your room. Ok?"

"Of course, Master. Yes."

Sebastian took a moment to savor that; the complete and utter obedience. He smiled down at Blaine, hand digging into his curls. In a voice of wonderment, he said, "Anything I say, you do. Anything at all . . ."

Blaine looked confused, unsure of what the proper answer was. "Yes, I . . . Master?"

Sebastian shook his head, clearing it. "Nothing. Just . . . don't take too long." He reached down with his hand, curious. He'd always used condoms, preferring to be safe rather than sorry. But now . . . His hand touched the curve of Blaine's ass before moving to Blaine's hole. Gently, only using one finger, he pressed inside, as far as he could before pulling it out. 

So wet, god, Blaine was so wet. And it was his . . . his come inside Blaine, filling him, marking him. He took a deep breath, ignoring the twitching of his cock. He had a brief thought, a vision, of plugging Blaine, keeping the come inside of him for hours. Maybe all through the night.

Oh yeah, now his cock was definitely interested in another round. Using all his willpower, he cleaned his finger against the sheets before clearing his throat. Now was not the time. Later . . . later . . .

"I don't want you leaking on my bed," he said. And with that, he spanked the curve of Blaine's ass, not too hard, just enough to sting, not hurt. "Now, get."


	6. Chapter 6

And . . . cue plot!

~~~~~~~~ 

Sebastian took his shower, making sure not to dawdle under the hot water before walking back into his room and getting dressed. Blaine was already gone, but not before straightening out the sheets on the bed, Sebastian was pleased to note. 

He licked his lips, remembering how delicious Blaine had tasted, how soft his lips had been and how easily they had parted underneath his own. 

He shook his head a moment later, clearing it of inappropriate thoughts, and went downstairs.

His parents were in the same position as before, as if they hadn't moved at all. Sebastian sat down opposite them. 

"I can't thank you enough," he said. "He's . . . this is the best present ever. Thank you."

His mother laughed before standing up to take him into a warm embrace. "You are very welcome, Sebastian. You deserve him." She stood and ruffled his hair. "I'm going to let you and father have a man to man talk." 

She gave him a wink before she left, and Sebastian watched her walk away before turning his attention to his father. 

"So you enjoyed him, I take it?" his father asked.

Sebastian blushed as images of Blaine flitted through his head. "Yes. I . . . um . . . definitely did." He wasn't usually shy when it came to talking about sex, not even with his father, but this seemed different. This wasn't a furtive thing, done in someone's car, or in an unoccupied room at a house party. This was here, in his own house, with his own slave.

And yet, here he was . . . blushing.  
"Good," his father said, obviously pleased. He leaned forward as his tone grew more serious. "I know that we've had this talk before but I think it best that I reiterate a few things."

Sebastian imagined he knew what was coming. He'd already had "the talk" with his father when he'd first brought up the idea of having his own slave. He settled back in his chair and waited. "Of course."

"Now look, I know how easy it is to get carried away with your first slave. Especially your first personal one. Your first pleasure slave. To have someone under your complete control . . . it's very intoxicating."

Sebastian nodded. This he already knew, just from those few minutes spent upstairs with Blaine. 

"But you have to remember, son. Your slave, Blaine, is a person. A person that you are responsible for."

"Well, I know that," Sebastian said, sounding, even to himself, a bit defensive. 

"I know you do. I'm just reminding you. A slave that isn't taken care of will break down."

"But isn't that a good thing?" 

His father shook his head. "Obedient is good. But you never want broken, believe me."

"I'm not going to beat him or anything. I'm not going to be cruel."

"Good," his father said. "That's what I want to hear. You've seen how we treat our slaves. We're never heavy-handed, even when we're forced to punish them. We take care that they're healthy, well-fed . . ."

"I can do that. I can do all that," Sebastian said. 

"I know. Believe me, if your mother and I thought you couldn't, we never would have bought you your own slave."

"I promise I'll take care of him," Sebastian said solemnly. "I promise."

"Good. All right, then." The smile returned to his father's face. "I'm not going to take up more of your time tonight. I'm sure you're anxious to get back to him."

Sebastian smiled, hugging his father before running back upstairs. 

He stopped outside the door of Blaine's room. He was just about to knock when he caught himself. Feeling foolish, he pushed it open. After all, this was his house and Blaine was his and Blaine's privacy was nonexistent . . . no need to knock.

He saw Blaine sitting on the bed, staring out the window, one of his shirts clutched in his hands. Blaine's suitcase was open beside him as if Blaine had been unpacking but had gotten distracted. 

Sebastian walked inside and closed the door behind him. The noise it made caused Blaine's head to turn toward him, his eyes widening. A moment later, Blaine was on his knees, head lowered, his t-shirt still clutched tightly in his hands. 

"Master."

Sebastian laid a possessive hand atop Blaine's curls. He should really take a moment to talk to the boy, to explain what his role here would be, to explain the rules so that Blaine would know what to do and what not to do. 

He urged Blaine's head back with a simple tug. 

He should do all those things, and he would. But later. Later. Right now, his hardening cock was taking precedence.

His father's words echoed in his head even as he unzipped his pants. 

_Your slave, Blaine, is a person_

And yes, he was a person, Sebastian whole-heartedly agreed. It was not his intention to be cruel. But as his father had also pointed out, Blaine was his slave. 

His. 

A person, yes. But somehow property all the same. 

So it was no hardship to throw his father's words out of his head when Blaine leaned forward, all of his own accord, and took Sebastian into his pretty, pretty mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed. Then another. 

They fell into a routine, though not a dull one by any means. Sebastian would go to school, then come home to find Blaine waiting for him in his room. As instructed, Blaine was always on his knees, always naked and ready to serve. After a quick fuck, Sebastian would do his homework, or talk on the phone, or watch tv; any one of the hundreds of things that a teenager did. Sometimes he'd keep Blaine with him, thought more often than not, he'd send him back to his own room. 

Then after dinner, he'd usually pull Blaine back into his room and play. He'd experiment; new positions, new tricks, new toys. He wanted to try anything and everything, and he found evening the best time for it. And after he was done, he'd send Blaine back to his own room for the night.

And if evenings were good, weekends were even better. 

At his father's urging, he'd given Blaine chores to do for when he wasn't around; something to keep him occupied. They'd even gone so far as to place a music player, a small television and a collection of books in Blaine's room. He was taking his father's words to heart. He was being good to his slave and Blaine seemed to be adjusting well to his new home. 

And as for Sebastian, he felt like a porn star with the amount of sex he was having, and he had never been as pleased with his life as he was right now. 

Sebastian smiled, memories from last night lingering, before turning to check himself in the mirror. He nodded in approval. Clothes perfect, hair perfect. The only thing that was missing was his new accessory. 

Without looking away from the mirror, he shouted, "Blaine! Get your ass down here right now!"

To be fair, Blaine wasn't really running late. Sebastian had only told him to get ready for the party about ten minutes ago. He hadn't purposely been trying make things difficult for Blaine, he simply hadn't made up his mind on whether or not to bring him to the party. 

But in the end he decided that he'd probably quite enjoy showing off his new toy, so he had told Blaine to hurry up and get dressed, even going as far as picking his clothing for him. 

A minute later, Blaine came jogging down the stairs to stop at Sebastian's side. Sebastian took a moment to look him over. Tight jeans - perfect. Tight black t-shirt- perfect. Black, leather collar snug around Blaine's neck - perfect. 

Sebastian ran a hand down Blaine's chest, nodding his approval. 

"Do I look all right, Master?"

"You look delicious," Sebastian said, reaching around to grab a handful of Blaine's ass. "You feel delicious," he moaned, leaning down to rub his nose against Blaine's cheek. "I'm almost tempted to blow this party off and stay here with you."

He gave Blaine's ass a squeeze, inhaling the other's boy's scent before reluctantly moving away. "But . . . seeing as this party is supposedly for me, we should probably at least make an appearance."

"Supposedly, Master?" Blaine asked. 

"Supposedly," Sebastian said, "it's for my birthday. Even if it was two weeks ago. But really it's an excuse to have a party since Nick Larson's parents are out of town."

Blaine gave a nod but kept silent, his eyes dropping to the ground. 

"Anyway. Shall we go?"

Blaine straightened, gaze snapping back up to Sebastian's face. "Of course, Master."

Sebastian pulled his keys out of his pocket and began to walk toward the front door, expecting Blaine to follow. "Now remember, some of the guys at this party are complete and total assholes. And some of the girls are utter and complete bitches. Hell, even the guy throwing the party is an asshole. So, just . . . just stay at my side at all times. Understand?"

Blaine nodded. He shivered slightly, barely noticeable except to Sebastian, who was starting to know his slave's body very well.

"Ok, good. Now let's go," Sebastian said, walking them both out the door.

The party was everything Sebastian had been expecting. Most of the guys were assholes, most of the girls were bitches and there was more alcohol than was humanly possible to drink. 

And yet it was his kind of party with his kind of people; after all, he was self-aware enough to know that he could be an asshole too. 

He walked through room after room of the large house, drinking beer after beer, with Blaine following close behind. He said hello to all his friends, getting congratulatory hugs from the guys and congratulatory kisses from the girls. Betsy Jackson was particularly hard to pry off of his lips, and Jessica Morgan had been extra handsy.

And through it all, Sebastian enjoyed every minute. He especially enjoyed all the attention that he was receiving because of Blaine. There were a handful of other slaves at the party, but only a handful. Most of his friends didn't have their own. And with this being the first time that most of them had seen Blaine, he had quickly become the talk of the party. 

Sebastian allowed his friends to touch Blaine, as long as they asked politely, as long as the touches were light and didn't linger. And Blaine was doing him proud, keeping close to him, his face impassive as strangers’ hands played with his hair or ran down his body. 

After an hour or two, Sebastian was feeling like the king at the top of the world. He had meandered over to one of the sofas, sitting down in the middle of it, with Blaine sitting on the floor at his feet. Feeling magnanimous, Sebastian decided to offer Blaine a taste of his beer. 

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

Blaine looked up at him, just as Sebastian preferred. "I . . . I am a little, Master."

"Have you ever had beer before?"

"A few times, yes."

"Good. Tilt your head back then."

Blaine did, and Sebastian held the bottle up to Blaine's lips, tipping it back so that it poured into his mouth. Sebastian watched Blaine swallow the liquid, enjoying the small convulsion of his throat, the way some of the liquid spilled out and ran down Blaine's chin.

He pulled the bottle away and allowed Blaine to catch his breath and wipe at his face. He was more than a little drunk and this seemed like a particularly fun, little game. He held the bottle back up to Blaine's lips and said, "Again."

Once again, Blaine drank the alcohol given to him. Once again, Sebastian gave him too much, too fast. 

He was just about to do it again, after giving Blaine a moment of course. He lifted the beer bottle one more time, aware that they had a small, rapt audience, intending to give them a brief show. 

He was having fun, more fun than he'd expected to have. 

That's what made it all the more disappointing when Nick came stumbling up to them, drunk and sloppy, and smiled lazily down at Blaine.

"Sebastian," he said, words ridiculously slurred. "You need to stop being so stingy with your slave."

Sebastian looked up. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nick stepped closer to them, gesturing at Blaine with his drink. "You should share. Let someone have a taste. Specifically . . . me."

An explosion of laughter came from all around, along with a few cheers. 

Sebastian ignored it, choosing to focus on Nick instead. "You've already touched him," he said.

"Dude, I'm not talking about that." Nick laughed. "I'm talking about gifting him to me."

Gifting him. Sebastian knew what it meant of course. It was fairly common practice - loaning a slave out to a friend or colleague. Use them for a few hours or a day for sex, return the slave when done, and all parties were happy. 

Sebastian knew of the practice, but he'd never given much thought to doing it himself. Now it seems he'd be forced to think about it.

"I don't know, Nick. I only just got him. I don't think I'm ready to gift him out."

"Why the fuck not? It's my house. My party for you. It's the right thing to do. The proper thank you."

Sebastian looked down at Blaine, trying to focus, trying to think past the haze of alcohol. God, why had he drunk so much?

Blaine had bowed his head, but not so much that Sebastian couldn't see that his eyes were closed, his lips moving. Sebastian couldn't hear what he was saying, not over the noise from the party, but it looked to him like Blaine was praying. He placed his index finger under Blaine's chin and tipped his head up. 

"Blaine."

Blaine opened his eyes at the sound of his name and looked up at Sebastian. Blaine's entire body was rigid with tension, his eyes dark with fear. Sebastian could see the effort it was taking to keep it under control, to keep his face impassive. Sebastian half-expected Blaine to beg him not to be given over, but he didn't. He merely kept staring at Sebastian, waiting. 

"I don't know, man," Sebastian finally said. His hand settled on Blaine's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. 

"You're kidding me, right?" Nick said, sounding incredulous and on the verge of angry. "Come on, man. I just want a taste. I'll do it right here if you don't trust me or something. A quick fuck."

Blaine began to tremble under Sebastian's hand, the smallest whimper escaping his lips. Sebastian ran his hand down the length of Blaine's back and up again, a gesture he hoped would calm them both. He didn't like this, was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable by the minute. 

Everyone around them was watching now, hungry, waiting for Sebastian to say yes. They wanted to watch the show, Sebastian realized. 

Sebastian tried to picture it, how it would be if he just gave in. He imagined Nick bending Blaine over the sofa, imagined Nick's hand in Blaine's hair, pulling harshly, hurting . . . taking what wasn't his to take . . . 

He shook the image out of his head. No, he thought. He really didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Nick's hands on Blaine. Maybe one day he'd be all right with gifting out his slave. But not now. Not tonight. 

"No. Sorry, man. Not ready for that. Not tonight, you know?" Sebastian could practically feel the tension leaving Blaine's body as he said those words. A second later, Blaine leaned against him, dropping his head to Sebastian's thigh and rubbing his cheek against the fabric. It was his way of thanking him, Sebastian guessed. 

He had hoped that that would be the end of that. But Nick didn't smile graciously and back away. He in fact got even closer, his voice rising. "Motherfucker, really? You're going to be like that? In my house?"


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine flinched hard against Sebastian's leg, dropping his head so that his face was completely obscured. Sebastian patted at his curls clumsily. He was irritated, but not at Blaine. He took a quick look around, noticing that they were starting to attract a little crowd. 

He cleared his throat, wishing once again he hadn't drank so damn much. He hated being fuzzy during confrontations. 

"Last time I checked, Nicholas, this was my party."

"It's my house, Sebastian," Nick said. He drew himself up. "My house and I demand -"

"It's your parents' house, settle down."

That earned a round of laughs from their little audience. Sebastian allowed himself a smirk before once again patting at Blaine's curls. 

"Sit up, Blaine. He's not going to touch you."

"Why?" Nick asked, sneering. "Afraid to have a real man fuck him?"

Sebastian stood up, his irritation quickly turning into anger. This was supposed to be a party for him, and now Nick Larson was insulting his manhood? Nick Larson, who was a complete idiot and who wouldn't know what to do with a sexual partner if he had a diagram?

Sebastian knew better to react with anger however. The best way to handle these situations was to keep cool. It always unnerved the opponent. "Do you mean yourself?" Sebastian shrugged. "Well, I suppose we could ask your collection of inflatable dolls how much of a real man you are."

For a moment there was only silence, the air crackling with tension and shock. It seemed to stretch out, that moment, as if time were moving in slow motion. Then, suddenly, it all came crashing back, time catching up to them at last. Nick jumped at Sebastian, drink discarded, fists flying. Sebastian side-stepped him, then watched as two of his friends caught Nick and began to pull him away. 

"You need to calm down, Nick. Shit." That was Warren, yelling right into Nick's ear even as he struggled to keep him in his hold. 

"You're an asshole!" Nick shouted at Sebastian. 

Sebastian brushed at his clothing, as if clearing off something dirty. "And you're drunk. And embarrassing yourself."

He looked over at Blaine, saw that his slave was staring up at him, his face slack, eyes glossy. He looked as if he were in shock. 

"Let's go, Blaine. We're leaving."

Blaine scrambled to get up and joined Sebastian at his side. 

"You don't have to leave," someone called out. It was William, another one of his friends. William's protest was taken up by several others, all of them upset at the prospect of him leaving. 

"Come on," William said. "Nick's being an ass. Don't listen to him. He's gonna pass out in a minute anyway."

Sebastian spared a glance at Nick, already being dragged out of the room, still shouting nonsense and abuse. Then he looked over at Blaine. 

Blaine was trembling, breathing heavily and staring at Nick as if he were a poisonous snake that could attack at any moment. He looked small and afraid, as if he just wanted to curl up into a ball and be forgotten. 

He pretended to consider staying, but in reality that was the farthest thing from his mind. It had been fun when things were playful, but Nick's near murderous tirade had ruined the mood. Besides, Blaine looked on the edge of a breakdown. He certainly wouldn't be any fun. 

No, it was time to get them home.

Sebastian placed a hand on Blaine's arm and gave him a gentle push forward. "Sorry, but . . . we'll be leaving now."

Sebastian stumbled out of the house and made his way to his car. He was weaving as he walked, a reminder of just how much he'd had to drink. 

"Sebastian, wait. Don't leave."

He didn't even have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Betsy. Without turning around he called out, "You're ruining my dramatic exit, Bets."

"But . . ." 

He stopped and turned, sighing. "Really, Betsy. It's fine. I just want to go home."

It wasn't completely fine, not really, although he wasn't angry so much as on edge. The nerve of Nick, thinking that he had any right to touch Blaine, _his_ slave. 

His. 

That was more upsetting than the fight itself. More upsetting than having to walk out of his own party just to keep peace.

He stopped at this car and fumbled a moment for the keys, finally pulling them out of his pocket and pressing the button to unlock the doors. 

"Get inside, Blaine," he ordered. 

Betsy was still behind them, though she had started to take a few steps back toward the house. 

"If you're sure," she said, still hesitating. 

"I'm sure," he said. He turned his back to her, dismissing her completely. He took a step forward, wavering slightly, enough that he had to place a hand against his car to steady himself. 

"Master, maybe I should drive." 

Sebastian looked up, surprised to see that Blaine was beside him, his hands clutched in front of him, voice hesitant.

"I know how to," Blaine added.

Sebastian furrowed his brow, tilting his head to the side, more confused than angry. "Didn't I tell you to get in the car?"

Blaine's eyes were wide and earnest. "Master, please, it's just that . . . I'd really like for the both of us to be all right in the morning."

"You think I'm too drunk to drive?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine took a step back and ducked his head. "I don't mean any disrespect. It was only an offer."

Sebastian took a moment to think it over before pressing the keys into Blaine's hand. "If you so much as scratch it, I'll take it out on your ass."

Blaine nodded, looking relieved. "Yes, Master. I won't. I swear."

The ride back home was quiet. Blaine was concentrating on driving the car on unfamiliar roads while Sebastian sat with his head against the window, trying to will away his dizziness. 

Every so often, Blaine would ask for directions, unsure of where to go and Sebastian would answer him until at last they made it home. 

The house was dark and quiet when they walked into it, Sebastian staggering only slightly, Blaine's hand at his elbow to steady him. It was in this manner that they made it all the way up the stairs and to Sebastian's room. 

Sebastian headed toward the bathroom, still fuzzy but feeling slightly better. "Gonna take a piss. I'll be right back."

Blaine nodded. "Yes, Master."

He took his time, first pissing, then washing his hands then checking his face in the mirror. He allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. Nick was an asshole, but in the end, the guy had come out looking like a crazed loser while Sebastian had kept his cool and won. Nick could whine and demand all he wanted, but he would never get he wanted. He would never get the chance to touch Blaine.

Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom, expecting to find Blaine standing where he had left him. Instead, Blaine was standing by the bed, a glass of water in one hand, two pills held in the palm of the other. 

"What's this?" he asked.

Blaine ducked his head, his face taking on the look it always had when he was unsure or uneasy about something. "I thought you could use this. They're for your head, Master."

Sebastian took the pills, swallowing them down with some of the water. "Thank you, Blaine." He felt oddly touched, surprised by the gesture. Surprised that Blaine had taken the initiative to take care of him on his own. 

"If I may . . . you might want to drink all the water, Master. Your body needs to rehydrate."

Sebastian had been about to set the glass down, still half full, but Blaine's words stopped him. It didn't occur to him to be offended by the way his slave was talking so freely to him, not when the nervous edge in Blaine's voice made it so obvious how much it had taken for him to say anything.

Sebastian lifted the glass to his lips and drained it, setting it down only when it was empty. 

"Your concern for my well-being is really sweet," he said. Then, in a much lower voice, he added, "Come here."

Blaine moved closer to him, looking up at him under those deliciously long lashes of his.

"Master?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you, for not letting him . . ." Blaine's voice broke, dissolving into something that might have been a choked off sob. He cleared his throat and tried again. "For not letting him have me."

Sebastian had to clear his own throat, but for entirely different reasons. There was a heat in the air, a thrumming vibration that hadn't been there before. "You're mine. No one touches you but me."

Blaine laid his head against Sebastian's shoulder, nuzzling there. "Yours, Master."

Sebastian groaned, pushing them both onto the bed and making quick work of their clothing. 

He looked down at Blaine, lying on his back, legs spread open, somehow looking wanton and debauched despite barely being touched. He felt a strange twisting inside, a sense of possessiveness so strong that it made him growl out his words, causing him to push forward into Blaine, slow and sure. 

"You're mine. No one fucking touches you but me. Do you understand that? No one is ever going to touch you again."

Blaine tipped his head back, baring his throat, the leather collar taut against his skin. "Yours. Only yours."

Sebastian slammed into him, more intent on possessing and claiming than hurting the boy beneath him. "Mine to own. Mine to fuck. Mine to touch. Mine."

Blaine didn't answer, his voice taken by the force of the thrusts, reduced to grunts and gasps. Yet he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, his hands coming up to rest of Sebastian's shoulders as if to draw him in.

It didn't occur to Sebastian at that moment, wouldn't occur to him until much later the next morning when he was mulling over the party and everything that happened after it. 

But it would eventually come to him, the realization that, even though he'd been fucking Blaine harder than he ever had . . . Blaine's response had been different. Honest in a way it had never been before.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later found Sebastian and Blaine on a Friday evening, sitting inside a pizza place and finishing up dinner.

Sebastian had had some errands to run after school and had decided to take Blaine with him, guessing that the other boy would enjoy getting out of the house. 

A spur of the moment decision brought them here and he'd already called home to let Emma, the cook, know that she didn't have to make anything for him. 

Now he stared across the table at Blaine, watching him finish the last of his pizza. Even doing something as mundane as eating, Blaine was ridiculously pretty and it was hard not to stare. 

He reached out and touched the back of Blaine's hand, reaching further to touch the collar at his throat. There was a back room in the restaurant reserved for people's slaves to eat while their owners ate in the main area, yet ever since that night at the party, Sebastian had found that he didn't quite like Blaine being out of his sight for too long a time. The fierce possessiveness he'd felt after Nick had asked for him hadn't disappeared. If anything it had strengthened. 

He had requested that Blaine sit with him, and as such, Blaine was now the only slave sitting and eating with his owner. 

Blaine looked up, his face curious and expectant. 

Sebastian pulled his hand away, leaning forward on his elbows. "Do you know that I turned down a date and two separate invites to house parties to stay home with you tonight?"

Blaine shook his head, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. "I didn't know that, Master."

"Do you know why that might be?"

Blaine shook his head again, though he suddenly had trouble holding Sebastian's gaze. He looked shy, as if he knew what Sebastian was about to say.

"Because I'd rather be home fucking you than just about anything else lately."

Blaine's cheeks colored and he dropped his gaze altogether. "I'm glad I please you, Master."

Sebastian ran his thumb over Blaine's sweet mouth, fascinated by how it parted open for him. "Are you now? Well, you do. You please me very much." He slipped his thumb inside Blaine's mouth, drawing it in and out slowly. He shifted, his erection growing and straining against his pants. 

He pulled his thumb away, once again using it to caress Blaine's lips. "Let's go home."

In the car, Sebastian had gotten as far as putting the key in the ignition when he stilled. "Fuck it," he said, pulling the key back out and tossing it on the dash. "I can't wait. Fuck it."

He looked around quickly, noticing that there were few cars around them. That and his car's tinted windows were enough to convince him that this was a good idea.

"Master?" Blaine questioned. 

Sebastian undid his pants, pulling them down far enough to free his cock. He pulled Blaine to him. "Your mouth. Now, Blaine."

Blaine obeyed instantly, leaning over and down. A moment later, Sebastian felt Blaine's tongue licking up his shaft to his head. 

Sebastian groaned, his hands burying themselves in Blaine's thick, curly hair. "So good," he whispered. 

Blaine continued to lick, his tongue swirling around the head before running up and down the length of Sebastian's dick. He was teasing, something that Sebastian usually liked, but he found himself too impatient for it now. Besides, he didn't want to press his luck, being almost literally out in the open as they were. 

He pushed down against Blaine's head, causing him to gag. Sebastian let up immediately but did not let go of his hold. "Sorry," he muttered. "Sorry . . . just . . . don't play, just . . ."

Blaine looked up at him briefly before he began to suck Sebastian off in earnest. Sebastian watched, almost as fascinated by Blaine's hollowed cheeks and his stuttered breathing as the sensation of Blaine's mouth on his dick. 

He felt his orgasm creeping up on him and he threw his head back, tightening his hold in Blaine's hair. He began to snap his hips, fucking up into Blaine's mouth, no longer passive. It was Blaine's strangled moaning, the way his fingers clutched at Sebastian's thighs that finally tipped him over the edge. 

He came with a groan, hips bucking up frantically. In a distant part of his mind, he was aware that Blaine was swallowing every drop of it.

He gently shoved Blaine away when it became too sensitive and after a few moments, felt composed enough to tuck himself back in and zip up his pants. He looked over at Blaine, now sitting up and clicking his seatbelt back into place. 

"That was amazing," he said, caressing Blaine's cheek. "You're so good for me."

Blaine ducked his head and whispered a thank you, and he seemed so shy and sweet that Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked into the house to find the lights on though it was eerily quiet.

"My parents are at some huge benefit thing and I'm sure the slaves are in their rooms or the common area by now." Sebastian turned to Blaine. "It's like we have the whole house to ourselves."

Blaine nodded and followed Sebastian further inside. As they walked toward the stairs, they passed the room that held their baby grand piano. Sebastian glanced toward it then at Blaine, curious to see Blaine's reaction to it. 

Ah yes, there it was. A sort of longing look that passed over his face every time he walked by it. Sebastian stopped and turned toward him. "Do you like the piano?"

Blaine stopped as well. "Master?"

"I've noticed that you stare at it every time we go by it. Do you like it?"

"Yes. Very much."

Blaine's voice was subdued, sad. He continued to look at the piano, as if he couldn't bear not to. 

A thought occurred to Sebastian. "Do you . . . can you play it?"

"Yes, Master. I know how."

"Is that so? Well then, go show me."

Blaine turned large, hopeful eyes to him. "Really? Can I?"

"Please do. It's expensive as hell and no one ever touches it. Might as well have someone play it."

Blaine watched him carefully for a moment, as if trying to determine if this was a trick. Then his face broke into a hesitant smile as he hurried over to the piano. He sat down in front of it and touched the keys lovingly. 

"Thank you, Master. Thank you so much."

Sebastian stood next to the piano, placing a hand atop it. He felt good, glad that he had thought to question Blaine about this. He found that he was enjoying this; seeing Blaine so happy. He wondered briefly what he would play. Surely something simple; the boy was a slave after all, and probably had rudimentary skills at best. 

Blaine tilted his head to look up at Sebastian, his eyes questioning, seeking permission to begin. 

Sebastian granted it with a nod. 

"I might be a little rusty," Blaine murmured, turning his attention back to the keys. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

Blaine placed his hands in position and after a hesitant start, began to play. He was barely five seconds in when Sebastian's mouth dropped open. 

He recognized the piece of course. He had played it during his own piano lessons. 

It was one of Chopin's Etudes, the one known as the Revolutionary Etude.

Sebastian himself had never mastered it, but here was Blaine, playing it with surprising ease, and so beautifully that Sebastian felt as if were being carried away by the music.

When Blaine was done, he sat back and wiped at the tears gathering in his eyes. He took a deep breath, obviously struggling to get himself together, before turning to Sebastian. He attempted a smile, but it was wan and twisted, more a grimace than anything.

"Thank you for allowing me to play, Master. I thought I'd never be able to again."

"How did you learn to play like that?" Sebastian breathed out. He felt like he was in shock, still trying to reconcile that his slave could play like a concert pianist. 

"Lessons three times a week for as long as I can remember."

"But slaves don't get lessons."

"I wasn't always a slave, Master."

No, Sebastian thought. No, he hadn't been. And even though he had known that, he'd never given it much thought, had never stopped to wonder about Blaine's previous life. 

He looked down at Blaine and it was as if he were seeing him for the first time. And what he saw was a mystery, an enigma where before there had always just been his slave. 

"May I go to my room, Master? I'm . . . I don't feel well."

Sebastian nodded, though he thought it fairly obvious that the only ailment here was an emotional one. "You can go. Go rest for a while. But I'll be up there later."

Blaine pushed the piano seat back and stood. "Of course, Master." He gave a little half-bow before hurrying off. 

Sebastian watched him go before dropping down into the empty seat. Blaine assuredly thought that Sebastian wanted to fuck him again, but it was actually the furthest thing from his mind. What Sebastian wanted was to talk to Blaine, to ask him about his past and dig a little into the mystery.

Sebastian waited a few minutes before he finally stood and made his way to his father's liquor cabinet. He was long practiced in the art of stealing alcohol without getting caught so it was no hardship to swipe some vodka, pour it into two glasses and mix it with cranberry juice. 

Then he took the two glasses and made his way to Blaine's room. 

Blaine was sitting cross-legged on his bed, head bowed, fingers worrying at his blanket. He looked up when he heard Sebastian enter, a question in his eyes. 

Sebastian shook his head and passed him one of the glasses before sitting cross-legged across from him. "Drink up."

"What is it, Master?" 

"Vodka and cranberry. I thought you might need a drink."

Blaine thanked him before taking a deep swallow. He grimaced. "Wow."

"Yeah, it's a little heavy on the vodka," Sebastian admitted with a smile. He lifted the drink in the air. "Cheers."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks slowly. Sebastian could see Blaine stealing occasional nervous glances at him, as if he wary of what was coming. 

"So," Sebastian began. "Can you play anything else?"

Blaine nodded, giving a small smile. "Violin. Though not as good as I can the piano. And . . ." he ducked his head in that way of his, looking down at his glass, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"And what?" Sebastian prompted. He was already feeling the effects of the vodka, had to assume that Blaine was too. He was hoping that it would make it easier for them both.

"Guitar," Blaine said. "Though I didn't take lessons for that. My father thought it was 'common'."

"So how'd you learn it?" Sebastian asked, honestly curious. 

Blaine fiddled with his glass some more before taking a long pull of the drink. "My friend, Michael. He had a guitar and would let me come over and play it. It um . . . it never seemed to be enough time but I took what I could."

There was something in Blaine's expression; a longing that Sebastian had recognized with the piano. He ventured a guess. "It was your favorite."

"Yes, Master. It was," Blaine said. He drained his glass and Sebastian followed suit. The alcohol was making him feel mellow and warm, and he knew that Blaine was feeling the same. He could see it in the other boy's eyes, the softening of his features. 

"So you were like me. Rich. Weren't you?" Sebastian said. It was a guess, but an educated one. After all, a typical slave didn't take violin and piano lessons. A typical slave's father didn't refer to a guitar as common.

Blaine looked around. "Yes. But not like this. Although . . . very close."

Sebastian set the empty glasses on the floor and inched forward so that his knees were touching Blaine's. He was absolutely fascinated by what was happening here, as invested in this story as he ever had been in anything. He wanted to know, needed to know what had happened to Blaine. 

"So, how in the world does someone with that kind of money end up as a slave, Blaine?"


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine seemed uncomfortable with the question. He hugged his arms around his body and drew his legs up, as if he were cold or wanted to make himself small.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear that story, Master."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that I do."

Blaine looked even more uncomfortable than before. "Master, I . . ."

Sebastian placed a hand on Blaine's knee and squeezed. He could let this go, it was obvious that Blaine didn't want to talk about it, but his need to know was obliterating everything. He didn't want to be cruel, but he would be, at least a little, if he had to.

"Don't make me order you to tell me, Blaine." And that of course, was the order.

Blaine breathed in and nodded. There was no question that he would obey, but it was taking him time to do it. He seemed to be struggling with what to say, gnawing at his knuckles as seconds ticked by.

Sebastian rubbed at Blaine's knee, making the gesture kind and gentle. Blaine looked up at him, their eyes meeting, and he began to speak.

"My father used to hold a very important position in international banking. Um . . . he was a vice president."

Sebastian waited, nodding to let Blaine know that he was listening, his hand at his knee silent encouragement.

"Everything was good. We had a really good life. And then he was arrested and convicted of embezzlement."

Sebastian pulled back. Of all the things he'd been expecting . . . "Holy crap," he breathed out.

Blaine huffed out a humorless laugh. "Yeah. Anyway, there was a criminal case and a civil case and we lost everything in the civil case. I was ready to quit school and get two jobs, whatever I had to do to make it work, but my mom . . ."

Blaine's voice broke on the last word, his face twisting in pain.

"Hey, it's ok," Sebastian said. He felt badly, he'd obviously pushed too hard. "It's ok, Blaine. You don't have to."

Blaine shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, it's ok. I can talk about this." He took another deep inhale before continuing.

"My mom freaked out. She threatened to kill herself, said she couldn't live as a poor person. So my dad, in his last act before he went to jail . . . sold his only remaining asset for her. Me."

This part was said almost nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter to him. Sebastian supposed that it was a survival tactic, a way to deal with something as horrible as getting sold into a life of slavery by your parents.

"I don't even know how much he sold me for. I can't imagine the money would have lasted her that long."

"Blaine . . . " Sebastian stopped, unsure of what to say. 'I'm sorry' seemed slightly inadequate.

"It's all right, Master." Blaine shrugged. "I've had time to get used to it. I barely think about it anymore."

"And I brought it up."

Blaine gave a wan smile. "It doesn't matter."

"It explains a lot actually," Sebastian said, his mind spinning. "You coming from money. The way you know how to tie a tie. The piano. Even the way you eat."

"I'm sorry, Master," Blaine said, suddenly upset. "I can try and control those things better. I didn't realize . . ."

"What? No," Sebastian said. "I don't mind. It just . . . it explains some things."

"You're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry?"

Blaine looked frightened, unsure. "I don't know. Because I wasn't what you were expecting? I don't know."

"I'm not angry, Blaine."

Blaine stilled, frowning. Then, as if a switch had been thrown, Blaine leaned forward, stretching like a cat until he was on his hands and knees. He drew in very close to Sebastian so their lips were only inches apart. "I only want to please you, Master." He nuzzled at Sebastian's throat. "Only to please you."

It would have been sexy had it not been for the underlying current of desperation in Blaine's voice.

Sebastian grabbed hold of Blaine's arms and pushed him back gently. He wasn't sure of what was happening here or when and how he had lost control of the evening, but he knew he had to regain it.

"You do please me, Blaine. You do."

Blaine strained forward, his voice low and husky. "We could . . . I could pleasure you. Or I could ride you. That's one of your favorites, isn't it, Master?"

As tempting as the offer would normally be, Sebastian couldn't erase what had just happened, couldn't stop seeing the wounded boy in front of him. He pushed Blaine back, a little harder this time, until Blaine lay on his back.

"Do you know what I want? Do you know what would please me?" he asked. He took hold of Blaine's wrists, pulling his arms up over his head, keeping them there with light pressure.

"What, Master?"

"I want you to rest. And then I want you to sleep."

"But, Master -"

"No," Sebastian said, gently enough though with enough force behind that Blaine snapped his mouth closed. He understood that Blaine was desperate for reassurance, though he wasn't exactly sure why. What he did know was that Blaine didn't want sex, not really. And for that matter, neither did Sebastian. Right now what he needed was space and time to process what he'd learned.

He leaned down, kissing Blaine softly and thoroughly, exploring him as if for the first time.

"Don't worry," he said as he broke the kiss. "I'll be fucking that gorgeous ass of yours tomorrow. But for now, I just want you to sleep, ok?"

This seemed to calm Blaine down. He relaxed, managing a small smile. "Yes, Master."

Sebastian released Blaine's wrists and stood. "We're going to have to have you play the piano some more, I think. I'll ask my parents about it. If not, we'll do it on the sly."

"You would allow that, Master?"

"Of course I would," Sebastian said.

His father had told him at the very beginning how important it was to take care of one's slave. It had taken him this long to understand what that meant.

"Thank you, Master. I would really like that."

"Good. Now go to bed."

And with that, Sebastian left.

Sebastian slept very little that night, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of what he had just learned about Blaine.

_There for the grace of God go I_

The words kept coming back to him, hounding him. He'd just never really given any thought to Blaine's having a life before being made a slave. Had never really thought about Blaine going to school or having parents or friends or hobbies.

The truth was . . . he'd never really thought at all.

And he and Blaine having such similar backgrounds only seemed to be making things worse. Not that it was more tragic a story for someone rich to fall into slavery than someone poor, but still . . .

_There for the grace of God go I_

He woke late the next day and went about studiously avoiding Blaine. He felt strangely guilty about doing that, but he knew that he simply wasn't ready to deal with him just yet.

He managed to leave the house without seeing the other boy and met up with some old friends. He spent the day doing the kinds of things he had done before owning a slave. He hung out, ate, saw a movie and finally ended up at another house party.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine rose to his knees, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Sebastian's hand. Sebastian watched, fascinated, especially when Blaine opened his eyes, blinking furiously against what appeared to be tears.

"Are you . . . are you crying?"

Blaine wiped at his eyes, looking embarrassed. "It's nothing, Master. Nothing."

Sebastian sat down opposite Blaine, dropping his hand to Blaine's knee. "No, tell me."

"Please, Master, I'd rather not. It's nothing."

"Tell me, Blaine." He used a firmer tone, making it an order. When Blaine still hesitated, Sebastian caught his gaze and held it. "Tell me."

Blaine nodded, still wiping at his eyes. "It's only that . . . you said we would . . ." He cleared his throat to try again. "You said you would . . . would use me today. And then you never came and I thought . . . I knew I shouldn't have told you those things. Why would you want to hear any of that?"

Sebastian ran his hand over Blaine's hair, trying to soothe him as his agitation grew. "I wanted to know those things. I told you to tell me."

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have told you," Blaine said, sounding near tears again. "Now you think differently of me. You look at me differently. And you don't want me anymore."

That last shocked Sebastian into silence. He hadn't meant to hurt or frighten Blaine, he had only needed some time to think. Now he found himself even more confused than before. Blaine wanted to be touched? Wanted to be fucked?

"I guess I thought that you would enjoy the reprieve," Sebastian said slowly.

Blaine shook his head and whispered, "What good am I to you if you don't want me?"

"I'm not going to get rid of you. Is that what you're afraid of? That I'll sell you?"

Blaine shrugged one shoulder and turned his face away.

"I'm not going to sell you," Sebastian said. The words fell from his tongue without thought, the feeling behind them instinctive and primal.

"Do you hear me?" Sebastian asked, his voice rougher, nearly a growl. With a touch of his hand, he turned Blaine's face back toward him. "You're mine. Mine, Blaine."

"Please, yes, Master," Blaine said, drawing in breath as if it hurt to do so. He looked so wounded, as if he were being torn apart on the inside. And yet . . . there was a longing, a glimmer of hope now in his honeyed eyes.

And in that moment, in that moment that seemed to stretch out and wind and flex around them . . . Sebastian had never wanted Blaine more.

He kissed him deeply though gently, holding Blaine's face in both his hands. When they broke apart, Sebastian kissed the side of Blaine's cheek, his chin, his throat. Then he whispered, "Let me show you how much I want you."

Blaine sighed, his body shuddering in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian smiled then tugged on the hem of Blaine's shirt.

"Get naked for me, ok?"

Blaine nodded, pulling his shirt up and over his head with hurried movements. His pajama bottoms went next, quickly disposed of as if he couldn't stand the feel of them. Then he sat back, body trembling and tense, eyes wide and expectant, and waited.

Sebastian wanted to move, wanted to touch, but he couldn't seem to stop staring. Blaine was exquisite in this light; his skin looked bronze, his defined muscles a sharp contrast to how fragile he seemed.

"Master?" Blaine asked, voice again uncertain.

"You're so pretty," Sebastian whispered in awe. "So damn pretty."

Blaine's cheeks colored and he tried to duck his head but Sebastian stopped him, holding him still with a gentle hand in Blaine's hair. He kissed Blaine then, hungry and desperate, pushing Blaine until the other boy was lying flat on his back.

Sebastian hovered over him, breaking the kiss only to take a breath before bending down to plunder Blaine's mouth. It was sweet, sweeter than anything they'd ever done before, because this time Blaine was responding like he had never done. Blaine arched his back and rubbed against Sebastian, his breathing coming in hard pants.

He sounded so desperate, so needy and that only served to turn Sebastian on even more. He abandoned Blaine's mouth, dropping down to tongue at Blaine's shoulder. He continued kissing down, alternating between open-mouthed sloppy kisses and sharp bites. He wanted Blaine to know that he belonged to him. He wanted Blaine to look in the mirror tomorrow, see the bruises, and know that he was owned. Claimed.

He played with Blaine's nipples, alternating teeth and tongue until Blaine was writhing underneath him, his moans filling the small room.

"Do you like that?" Sebastian panted. "Do you?"

"Yes, Master," Blaine answered, just as breathless.

Sebastian wet his finger, placing it against Blaine's hole. He pushed in the tip slowly, relishing the way Blaine's legs tensed for a moment before relaxing and spreading open wide.

"You have lube here?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, Master. Just in case you wanted me here. In the top drawer."

Sebastian grabbed it, coating his dick with it before spreading some on Blaine's ass, pushing it inside of Blaine's body with his finger. First one, then two, stretching him open.

"Gonna fuck you, Blaine. Gonna fuck you so good. Make you feel it for days. You won't worry about leaving me ever again."

Blaine nodded, dropping his knees to the side, spreading himself as wide open as he could.

Sebastian pulled away and positioned himself over Blaine, taking a moment to look at the beautiful boy beneath him. To truly look. He felt a momentary rush of shame at the way he had treated him in past, as he recalled the things he had said to him. He had called this beautiful, brave boy a dirty slut. He had treated him like one, as if he didn't matter.

Sebastian pushed in slowly, carefully until he was seated fully inside Blaine. As always Blaine was tight and hot around him, a vise that felt like heaven.

"Bring your legs around my waist," Sebastian told Blaine. "Bring me in."

Blaine obeyed, lifting his legs around Sebastian and crossing them at the ankles. His hands rose behind himself to grab the headboard, knuckles white as he prepared for what he must have thought would be something quick and brutal.

But Sebastian wanted to claim him a different way. He wrapped a still-slick hand around Blaine's cock, mostly soft, and began to stroke him, even as he himself began to move in and out of Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened and he stared down at Sebastian. They had never done this, Sebastian had always been too concerned about his own pleasure to care.

"Sh . . . relax and enjoy, pretty boy," Sebastian said. "Wanna see you come for me. Can you do that? Come all over yourself for me?"

It was harder in practice than in theory, trying to help Blaine get off. The angle wasn't right and their bodies were too close together. Sebastian kept stuttering on the rhythm of either his hand or his hips and it was getting more and more frustrating by the second.

Until Blaine eased his hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Sebastian's. "Master . . . can I?"

Sebastian nodded and slipped his hand away, rising up on both arms, watching as Blaine began to touch himself, hand moving slow and sure.

This was better, much better, giving Sebastian a chance to see everything. He kept alternating from watching Blaine jerking himself off (which was strangely erotic and compelling) to watching Blaine's face as he began to lose himself in pleasure.

Sebastian shifted his angle then shifted again, searching for the one spot inside Blaine that he knew would drive the other boy wild. It was funny almost, how he'd wanted a slave partly so that he wouldn't ever have to worry about anyone's pleasure but his own, and yet here was, trying so hard to do the complete opposite.

He found it after the third shift in angle. Blaine's sudden gasp, the way he arched his back and his eyes flew open, told Sebastian all that he needed to know. He began to thrust in earnest, making sure he hit that spot over and over.

"Yeah, right there," he said. "Do you like that? Huh?"

As far as dirty talk went, Sebastian knew it was pretty weak, but it was hard to come up with anything better, not with how good it felt to be fucking into Blaine, not with the way Blaine's moans and hitched breaths sounded in his ears.

"Yes, god, Master. Yes . . . "

"You feel so good. God, you're so fucking tight," Sebastian growled.

Blaine's hand was moving faster now, a blur as he pumped his own cock. He threw his head back as Sebastian snapped his hips forward hard.

"Fuck, you're so deep. Master, you're so deep."

The small part of Sebastian's brain that wasn't completely focused on primal pleasure caught those words and he slowed a little, true concern showing on his face. "Am I hurting you? Should I -"

"No . . ." Blaine gasped. His head was thrown so far back that Sebastian could see the tendons straining against the skin. "No . . . gonna come. Can I, Master? Please . . . oh god . . ."

"Yes," Sebastian said, wasting no time. "Yeah, Blaine. Fuck . . . for me."

Blaine threw his free arm over his eyes, his body stiffening as he groaned out curse after curse.

Sebastian rode Blaine's orgasm with him, feeling his come when it splattered hot against them, feeling the contractions of it as Blaine's ass clamped down around him, over and over.

Only a few seconds later, Sebastian was coming too, pounding into the now limp body beneath him, his mouth against Blaine's throat as he tried to stifle his own moans.

It took a few minutes before he could catch his breath, before his leaden body would move. He pulled out of Blaine and rolled onto his back, chuckling softly.

"Master?"

Sebastian looked over at Blaine, at the way he was curled up on his side, his face once again uncertain.

"Come here," he said. He pulled Blaine to him, arranging him until Blaine was laying half across his chest, his head pillowed on his shoulder. He held Blaine, enjoying the warmth of their two bodies, the feel of sweat-slicked skin against skin.

"Shouldn't I go clean us up, Master?" Blaine asked, sounding sleepy and making no move to pull away.

"No. I don't think so. Not right now anyway," Sebastian said.

Blaine breathed out, relaxing against Sebastian. "Whatever you say, Master."

Sebastian ran his fingers down Blaine's back, enjoying the expanse of skin _his, this boy was his_ , and chuckled again. "So that was pretty good, yeah?"

Blaine laughed low in his throat. "Yes, Master. That was pretty damn good."

For the next few minutes they simply lay together in silence, Sebastian feeling more relaxed and content than he had in a long time. He was loathe to disturb the moment, but he was curious enough about something that he would.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Why were you so worried about me selling you?"

Blaine hesitated, but only for a moment. He spoke against Sebastian's chest, murmurs that Sebastian almost had to strain to hear.

"I was just being silly. Please, it was nothing."

"Blaine, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know. It's ok to tell me the truth. I'm not going to get angry. I'm not going to punish you."

Blaine sighed. "It's just . . . there's nothing more terrifying to a slave than being sold."

Sebastian tightened his hold on Blaine. "Why?"

Blaine tilted his head, looking up at Sebastian from under his lashes. "Because you never know what's going to come next, Master. And you have no control over it. And all you can do is hope that it won't be horrible."

"Blaine . . ."

But Blaine had dropped his head again, cutting of their eye contact.

"Do you like it here? At all?" Sebastian asked. Maybe it wasn't a fair question, but Sebastian couldn't stop now. "Or are you just afraid that there might be something worse?"

"A little of both, Master. But . . . I like it here."

"You don't have to say that if you don't mean it. I'll never punish you for telling me the truth." He cupped Blaine's cheek, tilting Blaine's head back. "Look at me, Blaine."

He waited until Blaine obeyed him and their eyes met. "I will never punish you for answering me truthfully."

Blaine nodded, blinking hard as if it were difficult to maintain eye contact, but Sebastian did not let him go. He finally spoke, slowly and carefully as if he were measuring his words. "I do like it here. You don't hurt me and you're not cruel. I have my own space, my own things. And you protected me from that guy at the party. He would have hurt me. Maybe not intentionally, but he would have." He paused, his voice growing thick with emotion. "And you gave me my music back. You let me play. And I can't tell you how much that means to me, Master."

"Ok," Sebastian said, feeling a bit overwhelmed by emotion himself. "Ok, then. Good. I'm glad, Blaine. Because I meant what I said. You're not going anywhere."

"Thank you, Master," Blaine whispered. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well. We should probably go to sleep, huh?"

"If you'd like, Master."

"I like. Turn off that light, Blaine."

Blaine sat up, turning off the light and plunging the room into darkness. "Will you sleep here, Master?"

"Yeah. Feeling a little too lazy and comfortable to move." Sebastian smiled in the dark, sliding under the covers and holding them up for Blaine. "So come here."

Blaine slid under them and into Sebastian's arms, his head once against on Sebastian's shoulder. "Mm . . . yes, Master."


	12. Chapter 12

They soon fell into another kind of routine, similar, but to Sebastian, better. Sometimes Sebastian wished he could be altruistic and forgo touching Blaine, but those times were overshadowed by the times that he wanted Blaine. There was still something about having Blaine on his knees, pretty and obedient, or sliding his cock deep into Blaine's tight ass that Sebastian didn't feel like he could go without.

But it was still different. Blaine no longer seemed on edge around him, not as nervous or stiff. He smiled now; tentative, soft smiles that somehow changed his entire face. He made jokes and spoke more, almost as if he were coming out of a shell that Sebastian hadn't been aware that he'd been in.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he watched Blaine bring him his dinner jacket from the closet. Yes, this was nice. This was better.

"Thank you, Blaine," he said, taking it from Blaine and slipping it on. He turned back toward the mirror and adjusted his bow tie, trying to get it just right.

He turned back around and held out his arms. "How do I look?"

Blaine smiled softly. "Your tie is a little sloppy. May I?"

Sebastian nodded as Blaine stepped forward and undid the bow tie with a few, quick tugs. "I thought I did a good job," he said, mock pouting.

"Oh you did, Master. Mostly." Blaine's smile turned teasing before he dropped his gaze to concentrate on the job before him.

Sebastian chuckled, standing still, enjoying how very close Blaine's body was to his own. "Do you think we have time for a quick blowjob before the party?" he asked.

"I don't know, Master. Do we?" Blaine responded. He was teasing again, it was evident in his voice even if his eyes never left the tie at Sebastian's throat.

"We just might. If you pull out all the stops," Sebastian said. Blaine continued to work, but he also continued to smile and for some reason that set Sebastian's pulse racing. He was just about to push down on Blaine's shoulders, a clear signal that it was indeed time to play, when he heard his father's voice coming up the stairs.

"Hurry up, Sebastian! We have to leave soon."

"Coming!" he shouted back. "Just one more minute!" He looked ruefully at Blaine. "I guess blowjobs can wait until later."

Blaine finished, adjusting the bow tie to his satisfaction before patting the lapels of Sebastian's tuxedo. "It's not like I'm going anywhere, Master. I believe you know where to find me."

Sebastian ran his fingers through Blaine's curls and gave them a tug. "Cheeky." Then he pulled Blaine to him for a quick kiss. "God, you taste so good," he murmured. "Later, definitely later. We'll put that smart mouth of yours to good use." He took a step back and gave Blaine the once over, satisfied with what he saw. Blaine was dressed in the tight black clothing that pleasure slaves were expected to wear at events like these and he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you all night," he said.

"Do I look alright?" Blaine asked, running his hands down the long sleeve black shirt.

"More than," Sebastian said. He brought his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him close. "Listen, you probably know how these parties are . . . the only reason that slaves are brought to them is to show them off. And you probably know that things can get a little intense. So, just . . . stay close to me, ok? I won't let anyone hurt you or anything. But stay close to me."

"Yes, Master." Blaine's breath was hot against Sebastian's throat, his lips tickling at the skin just above his collar. "I promise I will."

"All right. We should go then," Sebastian said, reluctantly pulling away. The thought of a party with a bunch of rich, indulgent idiots had little to no appeal for him. He'd much rather stay at home and watch a movie with Blaine before fucking the boy senseless. He wondered if it was too late to tell his parents that he'd rather not go . . .

"Sebastian, get down here now!"

Sebastian sighed. Yes, apparently it was too late.

He grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him from the room. "Let's go, Blaine. It's showtime."


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian had been to a few of these kind of parties before - his parents had begun to invite him when they felt he was adult enough - but this was the first time he'd ever been to one with his own slave in tow.

He kept Blaine close to him as they walked through the mansion, a home so large that it made his own look like a hovel. He and Blaine had separated from his parents and their own slave fairly early on and were now making their way through luxurious room after luxurious room. Sebastian indulged in the plentiful hors d'oeuvres and wine as he stopped and chatted with the rich and beautiful. He felt badly for Blaine, who wasn't allowed to eat or drink. No slave was. He promised himself that he'd get the cook to make something really nice for Blaine as soon as they got home.

"How are you holding up?" he asked Blaine. They'd been here nearly an hour and already Sebastian was growing weary of air kisses and superficial conversation.

Blaine stood stiffly beside him, eyes downcast as befitted a slave. Here in public, they had to abide by convention, something that Sebastian wasn't too fond of. He also wasn't too fond of how tense and uncomfortable Blaine was, too much like the Blaine of the first few weeks, the one that Sebastian had at one time found so appealing.

But Sebastian understood the change in demeanor, he knew that only total and complete submission on the part of the slaves was acceptable. Not only that, but the guests at these things could get very handsy with other people's slaves. There had already been several, both men and women, that had run their hands over Blaine, touching his body in ways that Sebastian hadn't really been comfortable with. There had even been a couple that had asked for Blaine to be gifted to them for the night.

Sebastian had politely refused them, though he couldn't do anything about people touching Blaine. That refusal would be seen as both rude and inexcusable.

"I'm all right, Master. I went to one of these things before I was sold. It's not much fun being on this end of it." Blaine paused and looked up, catching Sebastian's eye. "And . . . Nick is here."

"Nick? Nick Larson?"

Blaine nodded. "I saw him earlier."

"Shit. All right. We'll have to avoid him until we can get out here. I'm starting to think we should leave sooner rather than later."

"That would be wonderful, Master," Blaine said in obvious relief.

It was at that exact moment that Sebastian's father came up to them, his hand grasping Sebastian's elbow.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"Now?" Sebastian asked.

"It's the Dean of the university, Sebastian. He's traveled a long way to be here. This is too good an opportunity."

Sebastian sighed. "Ok. Let's go, Blaine."

"Just you, Sebastian. Dean Carver has no slave with him, if you bring yours it will look disrespectful."

"But what about Blaine?"

"He'll be fine on his own for a few minutes. Won't you, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded though he did not sound at all confident when he said, "Of course, sir."

"Good. Now let's go," his father said, already pulling Sebastian away.

"Stay here, Blaine, ok?" Sebastian called out. "Just stay here, I'll be right back."

Blaine dropped his gaze again, clasping his hands together primly in front of him. "Yes, Master."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian walked away from his conversation with Dean Carver feeling pretty damn proud of himself. He had impressed the man, that much was obvious, and his getting accepted into the university was an almost foregone conclusion. His father had clapped him on the back and told him "well done" before giving him leave to enjoy the rest of the party.

Sebastian looked down at this watch and saw that a full thirty minutes had passed since he'd been speaking with the Dean. Too long. All he wanted to do now was find Blaine and celebrate the good news at home.

But when he got to the spot where he'd left Blaine, he could see that the other boy wasn't there. He looked around, wondering if he was in the wrong place. It was too easy to get turned around in a house so huge.

But no, it was the right spot. The same two people were still in the corner, speaking in hushed tones, their hands roaming distractedly over a pretty slave girl.

This made no sense. Blaine wouldn't just leave, not after being given a direct order to stay put.

Sebastian walked up to them. "Excuse me, have you seen my slave? Pretty boy? Curly hair? I left him right here a few minutes ago."

The man shrugged and shook his head, but the woman nodded. "I think he walked away with someone a few minutes ago."

"Who?"

She shrugged. "How would I know?"

"Ok, well, do you know which way they went?"

The woman pointed in front of her. "Somewhere that way, maybe? I really wasn't paying that close attention."

Sebastian thanked them and walked away, looking around desperately. He was growing more worried with every passing second that he couldn't find Blaine. Who could he have gone off with? And why?

'He's probably fine. He's probably fine,' he thought to himself as he began to walk in the direction that the woman had indicated. But as many male slaves as there were, none of them was Blaine.

Sebastian looked down at his watch. Ten minutes had passed. Ten minutes that he'd been searching for Blaine, each minute feeling like ten. He was past worried now. Now he was downright frightened.

He was at the back of the mansion now where there were less people, making it easier to look, easier to dismiss anyone that wasn't Blaine.

He poked his head around a dim corner, not expecting to find anything but more disappointment. What he found instead stopped him cold in his tracks.

He had found Blaine.

And he had found Nick.

Blaine was pinned against the wall of the corridor, his hands pushing at Nick's shoulders. His face was turned to the side and his eyes were shut tight, as if he were in pain.

And Nick . . . Nick was the one pinning Blaine to the wall, his head bent down toward Blaine's throat, one arm across Blaine's chest, the other . . .

Oh god . . .

It broke the paralysis, seeing Blaine's pants open and down at mid-thigh, Nick's other hand shoved far down into Blaine's underwear. Nick was thrusting with his hand, and Blaine's body was moving with the force of it.

Sebastian ran down the hall toward Blaine, shouting at Nick to let him go. He didn't even register that there were other people there until he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back.

He pushed the hand off, one of Nick's friends, and kept moving.

"Get away from him, asshole!"

Another hand grabbed him, pulling him backward. He was just about to turn around and punch whoever was stopping him when Nick let go of Blaine and stepped away from him. Sebastian watched as Nick wiped the hand that had just been inside of Blaine against his pants. He watched as Blaine slumped down to the floor, trembling and breathing heavily.

Nick adjusted his clothing and gave Sebastian a self-satisfied smirk. "Sebastian. How nice of you to join us."

Sebastian surged forward, the hands that were holding him back, gone. He reached Nick, shoving him back against the wall, grabbing him by his lapels and shaking him.

"How dare you attack him? How dare you fucking touch him at all?"

But Nick didn't seem at all perturbed. "Attack him? Oh no, you have it all wrong, Sebastian. Your slave over there came on to me. The little fucking slut nearly attacked me, he was so eager."

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stunned, he released Nick, looking down to where Blaine was still slumped on the floor.

At hearing that, Blaine's head shot up. "That's not true," he whispered. His eyes were wild and red-rimmed, as if he'd been crying.

Sebastian stepped over to him and dropped to his knees. "Come on, Blaine. Get up." He helped Blaine stand, then helped him pull his pants up, running a hand gently through Blaine's hair to try and soothe him. Then he turned back to Nick. "I don't know what you think you're trying to pull, but you're going to pay for this."

"Really?" Nick asked. "Because I have at least two witnesses here who'll say that Blaine tried to force himself on me."

Sebastian looked over to Nick's friends, both of them nodding like the mindless drones that they were. He noticed that there were other people in the hallway now; apparently the shouting was attracting a crowd.

Oh, this was not good. This was not looking good at all.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," he said.

"Not at all," Nick said. "Your slave tried to force himself on me. And I demand that he be punished."

Sebastian stepped away from Blaine, pinning Nick with a glacial stare. "No. Not happening."

"Not happening? Are you refusing?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm not punishing Blaine for something that he didn't do."

"Something that he didn't do?" asked Nick, looking around. There were more people around now, men and women in their finery, holding their flutes of champagne and murmuring with interest. "Well, I suppose I could make a formal complaint and then this could go to court. Punishment would be a lot worse though."

Sebastian felt himself paling, torn between anger and a sinking feeling of helplessness. "No . . ."

"A slave's word against three free men. Hm . . . I wonder who the court would rule in favor of?"

"I didn't touch you. You attacked me!" Blaine said.

"Blaine . . ." Sebastian warned.

"You really should learn to control your bitch, you know." Nick said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sebastian said, his voice rising in anger. He took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. There were too many important people around and he couldn't afford to lose his composure completely. "Just . . . just let me talk to my slave for a moment, ok?"

In the course of the conversation, he'd stepped further and further away from Blaine. Now he turned back around, about to step toward him, when Nick grabbed his arm. Nick was right behind him, his voice a whisper, a tickle, in Sebastian's ear.

"Or you could gift him to me. I'll let it go if you gift him to me."

Sebastian yanked his arm free and stalked over to Blaine, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him down the hall and into the first open door he saw.

It was a bathroom and it was empty and Sebastian shut the door to give them a modicum of privacy. He turned to Blaine.

"I didn't do it, Master. I swear. You have to believe me."

"I do, Blaine. I do but . . ."

"This isn't fair, I didn't touch him. This isn't fair," Blaine was speaking too quickly, breathing too heavily. Sebastian had never seen someone hysterical before but he was fairly sure that Blaine was quite close to it.

He reached out, grasping both of Blaine's arms and shaking him gently. "Calm down, Blaine."

"You have to believe me, Master. He attacked me. I never . . . I would never."

Blaine was getting himself more distraught with each passing second. Sebastian, not knowing what else to do, slapped him, causing Blaine's tearful flow of words to come to an abrupt halt.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he said, instantly regretful. "I just need you to calm down, ok?"

Blaine's head was turned to the side, his hand covering his cheek where he'd been struck. He slowly lifted his head to look at Sebastian, dropping his hand after a moment. The change was almost instantaneous. Blaine's eyes were clearer now and his breathing had steadied, the hysteria apparently held at bay.

Sebastian stepped away from Blaine, pinning Nick with a glacial stare. "No. Not happening."

"Not happening? Are you refusing?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm not punishing Blaine for something that he didn't do."

"Something that he didn't do?" asked Nick, looking around. There were more people around now, men and women in their finery, holding their flutes of champagne and murmuring with interest. "Well, I suppose I could make a formal complaint and then this could go to court. Punishment would be a lot worse though."

Sebastian felt himself paling, torn between anger and a sinking feeling of helplessness. "No . . ."

"A slave's word against three free men. Hm . . . I wonder who the court would rule in favor of?"

"I didn't touch you. You attacked me!" Blaine said.

"Blaine . . ." Sebastian warned.

"You really should learn to control your bitch, you know." Nick said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sebastian said, voice raised in anger. He took a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. There were too many important people around and he couldn't afford to lose his composure completely. "Just . . . just let me talk to my slave for a moment, ok?"

In the course of the conversation, he'd stepped further and further away from Blaine. Now he turned back around, about to step toward him, when Nick grabbed his arm. Nick was right behind him, his voice a whisper, a tickle, in Sebastian's ear.

"Or you could gift him to me. I'll let it go if you gift him to me."

Sebastian yanked his arm free and stalked over to Blaine, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him down the hall and into the first open door he saw.

It was a bathroom and it was empty and Sebastian shut the door to give them a modicum of privacy. He turned to Blaine.

"I didn't do it, Master. I swear. You have to believe me."

"I do, Blaine. I do but . . ."

"This isn't fair, I didn't touch him. This isn't fair," Blaine was speaking too quickly, breathing too heavily. Sebastian had never seen someone hysterical before before but he was fairly sure that Blaine was quite close to it.

He reached out, grasping both of Blaine's arms and shaking him gently. "Calm down, Blaine."

"You have to believe me, Master. He attacked me. I never . . . I would never."

Blaine was getting himself more distraught with each passing second. Sebastian, not knowing what else to do, slapped him, causing Blaine's tearful flow of words to come to an abrupt halt.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he said, instantly regretful. "I just need you to calm down, ok?"

Blaine's head was turned to the side, his hand covering his cheek where he'd been struck. He slowly lifted his head to look at Sebastian, dropping his hand after a moment. The change was almost instantaneous. Blaine's eyes were clearer now and his breathing had steadied, the hysteria apparently held at bay.

"I know that I have to be punished," he said, voice heavy and dull.

"Just tell me what happened here," Sebastian said.

Blaine shrugged. He looked weary now; resigned. "He told me he had to talk to me, then he brought me back here and attacked me."

"Why did you go with him?"

Blaine looked at him like the answer should have been obvious. "I can't deny an order from a free man, Master. Not when my owner's not there to contradict it."

"Jesus. That fucking prick." Sebastian rubbed at his forehead. "Blaine, I don't know what to do. We could fight it, but . . ."

"But we'd lose," Blaine said, finishing the sentence for him. "We'd lose and the punishment would be worse. I'd rather just get it over with now."

"He did say he'd forget about everything if I gifted you to him for the night."

"I'd rather suffer through a hundred beatings than have that guy touch me," Blaine said, voice steely. "But it is your choice, Master."

"No, he's not going to touch you. Not like that. But, I don't think we're going to avoid a punishment."

"Master, will you . . . will you do it?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Sebastian asked, certain he'd misunderstood.

"Please. I'd rather you administer the beating. Not him."

"Blaine, I won't really be able to soften the blows. If he sees that and calls me on it, we'd just have to start over."

"I know," Blaine said. He placed his hand on Sebastian's arm, leaning in. There was a desperate plea in his eyes. "I can't explain it, just . . . if it has to happen, I want it to be you."

Sebastian sighed, taking Blaine's hand in his own. Blaine was obviously frightened, yet he was being so very brave, and if Blaine needed him to do this, then he would, no matter how much he desperately didn't want to.

"Ok. And then we're getting the hell out of here and I am never letting you out of my sight in public again."

Blaine nodded, trying for a smile but only barely managing a grimace. "Ok."

Sebastian knew that they had to get back outside, that the curious crowd would soon grow impatient for their promised show. And Nick . . . Nick must be nearly salivating by now. But first, he had to know one thing.

"Blaine, are you ok? Did he hurt you badly?"

Blaine shook his head mutely for a minute as he wiped at his eyes. Sebastian waited, giving him the time he needed. Finally Blaine said, "Yeah, he hurt me. And no, I'm not ok. But I'm going to try and hold it together until we get out of here and then I'll break down at home."

"All right," Sebastian said, laying a gentle hand against Blaine's cheek, the very same one that he had struck. "Then let's get this over with."


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian straightened, watching as Blaine took a deep breath and did the same. They walked out together, Blaine with his head held high, and Sebastian could honestly say that he'd never been prouder of his slave than he was at this moment.

Blaine walked over to the wall and stood facing it. He pulled his shirt off with a sharp, almost angry tug and let it drop to the floor. He then unfastened his pants and pushed them down to his ankles so that he was effectively naked and on display save for his underwear.

He placed his hands against the wall and waited.

Sebastian walked over to Blaine, ignoring the whistles and catcalls signaling excitement from the small crowd that surrounded them. None of these people seemed very civilized any more. Their hunger for Blaine's pain was an almost palpable thing, so strong it bordered on sexual. And it made Sebastian sick to his stomach.

Hoping that it was a comfort, he ran his hand down Blaine's back and whispered, "You're going to be ok." Then he turned to Nick and said, "We'll obviously be doing the punishment now."

Nick smirked, moving forward. "So I see. I'll be doing it?"

"No. I will," Sebastian said. "But I don't have anything to -"

Nick held out his hand, and as Sebastian watched, one of Nick's friends came up to them and placed a belt in his hand.

"Say no more," Nick said, presenting the belt to Sebastian. "We managed to find one."

Sebastian took it, his heart sinking as understanding came to him in a single bolt of clarity. This had been planned. From the very beginning, Nick had manipulated the situation so that it would end like this. But why? There was no reason to hate Blaine so much. Unless . . . unless this wasn't about Blaine at all.

"How many will it take to settle this?" he asked.

Nick pretended to think about it. "Hmm . . . I don't know, Sebastian. What would be fair? What would make his crime right?"

"Just fucking say it, Nick."

"Twenty lashes with the belt. And don't hold back, Sebastian or I will be forced to step in."

Beside him, Blaine made a small sound of distress, his body shuddering as if cold. Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "That seems excessive."

"Are you refusing?"

Sebastian looked around. Everyone seemed to be converging on them, their eager faces now starting to show traces of impatience. Sebastian knew he couldn't put this off much longer. He shook his head. "No. Fine. Twenty is fine."

He turned his back to them, stretching the belt between his hands, testing it. He'd never had to do this; Blaine had always been so obedient, so good. He'd never wanted to do this, had never felt the desire to visit actual pain upon his slave. He swallowed hard, stepping forward, lifting the belt in the air.

None of that mattered now. Whether he wanted to or not, he would have to go through this. Blaine would have to go through this.

He swung the belt and watched as it landed high on Blaine's back. Blaine flinched, his body jerking forward as a small gasp escaped him. His hands curled into fists against the wall.

Sebastian could see the mark the belt had left; a red line marring Blaine's perfect skin.

He inhaled shakily and prepared himself to do it again.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine fell to his knees at the fifteenth lash, biting into his own arm to keep himself from screaming, his fist banging into the wall over and over.

Sebastian had tried to vary where the lashes struck, not wanting to hit the same place twice, but by doing so he'd had to hit Blaine all across his body, from his shoulders down to his ass.

There didn't seem to be a spot that wasn't marred by the red, ugly lines the belt produced; no place left untainted by it. Breathless and tired, his arm aching, he swung the belt on the sixteenth count, wincing as he watched Blaine's body convulse with the pain of it.

They somehow managed to get to twenty without either of them breaking down. Yet as soon as that last strike connected, Sebastian tossed the belt to the side, wiping off sweat from his brow that he hadn't even been aware had been there and hurried over to Blaine. He dropped down to his knees beside him.

Blaine had curled up against the wall, his limbs no longer able to support him, his entire body shaking with fine tremors. This close to him, Sebastian could hear the quiet whimpers coming from Blaine's lips, those small, aborted noises that told him just how much pain Blaine was in.

Cradling Blaine's cheek, he urged Blaine to lift his head. Blaine's eyes found his instantly, but they were glassy; unfocused. "It's over," Sebastian said quietly. "I'm taking you home now, ok? I'm taking you home."

He sent Nick a withering glance. "We're settled, Nick."

Nick shrugged, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "It was everything I wanted and more."

"You son of a bitch."

"Watch your mouth, Sebastian."

Sebastian shook his head, muttering "whatever". He didn't have time for Nick's power play right now. He needed to get Blaine home. It wasn't easy to get Blaine up and get him back into his pants, the man was basically dead weight in his arms. But he somehow did and they both stood, Blaine leaning heavily on him. The crowd was already dispersing, bored now that the show was all but over.

Sebastian chose to ignore them all. "Can you wear your shirt? Or would it be too painful?"

"I don't think I can . . . I don't think . . ." Blaine muttered vaguely.

"Ok. Let's just get out of here."

Blaine nodded grimly, brow furrowed. They took a few tentative steps forward, only stopping when Nick blocked their way.

He came in close to Sebastian, so close that Sebastian could feel his lips grazing his ear.

"It's just as well you didn't give him to me, really. He's not even tight anymore. It would have been like fucking a sloppy seconds whore."

Sebastian watched Nick walk away, that shit-eating grin plastered to his face, and he thought about letting it go. He considered, for probably an entire two seconds, letting it go and being the better man.

And then he thought . . . fuck it.

He pulled away from Blaine, making sure he wasn't going to fall over. "Hold on, ok?"

When Blaine nodded, he stalked over to Nick and, even though his arm felt like it was made of jelly, he punched Nick squarely in the face. The satisfaction he felt at watching Nick topple to the ground far overrode the shock of pain in his hand.

He stood over Nick, who was holding a hand to his bleeding nose and making very undignified sounds of pain and surprise.

"I think you broke my nose!"

"Listen to me," Sebastian hissed. "This isn't over. But it's between you and me now. If you ever use Blaine again to get to me . . . I will fucking destroy you."

And with that he turned, gently taking hold of Blaine's arm and walking them both away.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian called his parents from his cell phone and gave them the quick version of why he was leaving the party so early. They had asked if he wanted them to leave as well but he'd said no, that he could handle it.

He was just glad that he'd had the foresight to drive his own car, it made everything that much easier.

Blaine was quiet for most of the journey back home, lying huddled on his side in the passenger seat, clutching his shirt and letting out the occasional hiss whenever the car hit a bump in the road.

Sebastian talked to him intermittently, trying to be reassuring him that they were almost home, even when they weren't.

Once home, it was a chore getting Blaine into the house and up the stairs to his room but they somehow managed. Sebastian drew back the covers and helped Blaine onto the bed so he was lying on his stomach.

"I'm going to take your pants and underwear off, ok?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded, raising his hips to help, his hands curling into fists as he stifled yet another groan. Every movement seemed to hurt Blaine, so Sebastian hurried to undo the pants and slide them and the underwear off of his legs, tossing them to the floor.

"I'm gonna go get some things, I'll be right back."

Blaine only nodded, resting his head on his forearm with a shuddering sigh.

Sebastian's father had told him what to do over the phone so he hurried to grab everything suggested. He took a moment outside of Blaine's room to take a deep breath and try to steady himself. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they were shaking.

"Get a grip, Sebastian," he said aloud. "You can do this. You can do this."

Except he wasn't sure that he could. He'd never beaten another human being like that, had never wanted to. And this wasn't just anyone, this was Blaine. Blaine who hadn't done anything wrong, whom he'd been forced to punish simply because some asshole had decided to play a sick game.

He straightened, taking in another deep breath before stepping inside the room. His hands still shook but that couldn't be helped. He couldn't stay out here forever.

He walked in and sat beside the bed, holding out two pills and a glass of water. "Take these," he said. "They're left over from when I had my wisdom teeth pulled out a couple months ago. They'll help, I think."

Blaine rose up on his elbows and, with some help from Sebastian, swallowed the pills with a drink of the water. He lay back down immediately, eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment before they opened and focused on Sebastian.

"Thank you, Master," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Sebastian said, working his fingers through Blaine's curls. "Now this part may hurt a little."

Blaine crooked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, ok. Well . . . " Sebastian ducked his head, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "This might hurt more than it already does, but just for a little bit. But it's vitamin E and it's supposed to help you heal faster."

"Ok," Blaine said, nodding tightly. "I'm ready."

Sebastian smeared some of the cream on his fingers and touched it to Blaine's back. The skin was hot, the welts looking grotesque in this light. Sebastian had a feeling they would look worse come morning but at least he had managed not to break Blaine's skin.

Blaine jumped at the contact.

"Easy," Sebastian soothed. "This will help, I promise."

"Fuck, it hurts," Blaine gasped.

"I know . . . shit, I'm sorry. Maybe I should . . . maybe I should stop?" Sebastian asked, hand poised over Blaine's back.

"No, it's ok. I can handle it, Master."

"Ok. Just tell me if you need a break. I'll try to hurry."

At Blaine's nod, Sebastian began again, careful to be gentle, using only the softest touch of his fingers against Blaine's damaged skin. Even so, it hurt Blaine; enough that by the time they were done Blaine's eyes were tightly shut and his breath was coming in harsh, uneven pants.

Sebastian rubbed his hands together, rubbing in the excess cream, then he placed his hand against the back of Blaine's head, one of the few places he could still touch without causing the other boy pain. He deftly undid the collar around Blaine's throat and set it aside.

"How's that? How do you feel?"

Blaine opened his eyes. "Better, Master. Thank you. I think . . . I think the pills are starting to kick in."

Sebastian began to card his fingers through Blaine's curls. This always felt good when other people did it to him. He hoped that Blaine liked it as much as he did.

He waited a few moments, letting the silence envelop them, until he could see that Blaine was relaxing under his ministrations.

"Blaine, I . . ." he began to say but faltered. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You have to know how much I hated doing that to you."

"I know, Master. But I'm still glad it was you. You and not him."

Sebastian shook his head. "Nick's going to pay for this. For putting his hands on you. For forcing me to hurt you. I swear, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes were wide and earnest as he sad, "Please be careful, Master. I don't want him to hurt you too."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. It almost sounded like Blaine was concerned about him. He gave a soft smile. "I can take care of myself, Blaine."

"I know you can, Master, I wasn't implying -"

"Blaine, it's ok. Listen, I'm more concerned about you right now. When I walked in on you two, Nick was . . . well, I know he was hurting you. Are you all right?"

Blaine scrunched his eyes shut and rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know."

"Blaine?"

Blaine pulled his hand away from his face, letting Sebastian see the anguish there and the start of tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Master." He gave a bitter, humorless chuckle. "I think this is where I break down. You'll probably want to leave."

Sebastian leaned down and took Blaine's hand in his. "It's ok, you can break down. But I'm not going anywhere."

But Blaine only shook his head, his brow furrowed and pinched. "Please, Master. I can't . . . I can't do this."

Sebastian's concern grew. "Why?" he asked. It was obvious that Blaine needed this, that he was barely holding himself together, so why deny himself?

"Because you're my master," Blaine said, voice cracking. "You shouldn't have to listen to me whine and complain."

Sebastian clasped Blaine's free hand in his two. The easy thing to do would be to walk away and let Blaine deal with this on his own, but, well . . . easy never did hold much appeal for Sebastian. He didn't want to walk away from Blaine. He wouldn't walk away from Blaine. "You were beaten after being assaulted. I don't think anything you can say would qualify as whining or complaining, Blaine."

"Master . . ." Blaine's voice cracked a little more. There were tears now, sliding from the corners of his eyes and down the tip of his nose.

"It's ok," Sebastian urged. "Be sad. Be angry. It's ok. Just talk to me."

That seemed to be the final push that Blaine needed. He twisted a little, pulling his hand away from Sebastian's and bringing it up to his face, as if he could only speak if he were hiding. His voice hiccupped with sobs, the tears now running freely down his face as his emotions were let loose.

"It's just . . . this wasn't supposed to be my life," he began haltingly. "I was supposed to go to college. I was supposed to move to California and be this famous singer. I was going to meet someone and fall in love and have a family. I know that sounds lame but that was supposed to be my life."

Sebastian slid from the bed and onto the floor, kneeling so he could better see Blaine. He reached out his hand, instinctively wanting to comfort. He hesitated before making contact and pulled it back, sensing that now was not the time.

Blaine continued to weep, anger now creeping into his voice. "That's what was supposed to happen. Not this," he said. "I can't even defend myself against some asshole. He was trying to rape me and all I could do was stand there and take it. Take it and hope that you'd rescue me like some useless, fucking . . ."

Blaine stopped and shook his head, making a noise of disgust as he wiped at his face.

"Blaine," Sebastian called out softly.

Moments passed as Blaine continued to shake his head, wiping at his face every so often. When he spoke again, his voice seemed more subdued, the emotion in it less urgent. The pills, Sebastian guessed, although maybe Blaine was just wearing himself out.

"I try so hard," he said "I try so hard to accept that this is . . . this is what I am. I try so hard to be good. But it's so hard. There's always something and it's just so hard."

This time Sebastian did reach out, placing his hand atop Blaine's and rubbing lightly at the skin with his thumb. As touches went, it was barely there, hesitant and gentle. It hurt him to see Blaine like this, to see Blaine so broken. It also surprised him, this feeling. He hadn't expected this when he'd urged Blaine to speak. He hadn't expected that Blaine's words would trigger an ache in his own heart.

He thought for a moment about what to say, trying desperately to come up with something that might ease Blaine's pain.

In the end he settled for a simple, quiet, "I'm sorry."

Blaine's hand dropped from his face completely, his weary eyes registering surprise and confusion.

"What did you say?" Blaine asked, voice hushed and awed.

It certainly wasn't something he'd ever expected to say to his slave, but the words felt right. They felt honest and they felt true. So he repeated them, stronger this time.

"I said I'm sorry."

The strength of emotion that crossed Blaine's face was both terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Blaine seemed to be at its mercy, his honeyed eyes so expressive as he struggled with it.

"No one's ever said that to me," Blaine whispered. "Not my parents. Not the people at the Institute. My other owner. No one."

"I know it probably doesn't help, but . . ." Sebastian said.

Blaine shook his head. "It does. You don't know. Right now, it means everything. Thank you."

And then a wonderful thing happened. Blaine's breath hitched, once, then twice . . . and then he smiled. Tremulous and weak, but a smile all the same.

Sebastian answered it with a smile of his own, once again surprised at how good this all felt; how right. "You're welcome," he said.

The tears were all but gone now. Blaine seemed almost boneless, as if the outburst had worn him out. As Sebastian watched, Blaine's eyes closed and he had to struggle to open them once again.

"You should sleep," Sebastian said.

Blaine nodded, chewing on his lower lip as if suddenly nervous. "Master, I know this is impertinent and I'm probably pushing it, but . . . would you stay with me for a little while? I really don't want to be alone right now. Just for a minute?"

Sebastian didn't have to think twice. "Of course. Yeah, I'll stay."

Blaine closed his eyes, letting out a sleepy sigh of relief and contentment. "You're very good to me."

"I take care of what's mine," Sebastian said. " _Who's_ mine," he amended a moment later, because Blaine wasn't a thing. He smiled ruefully at himself. It seemed he still had much to learn about this whole slave thing; about Blaine, about being a good master.

Blaine was nearly asleep now, the adrenaline from his emotional outburst all but dissipated. The pills were strong and it was obvious he could not longer fight their pull.

"Master?" he mumbled.

"Yeah."

"What you said to Nick? What you did? Was really badass." Blaine managed to pry open his eyes and smile.

"Oh yeah? Was it sexy?" Sebastian teased.

Blaine's eyes closed. "So hot . . ."

And as Sebastian laughed, Blaine finally slept.


	17. Chapter 17

So, I guess this could be considered an interlude. I wasn't planning on writing anything from Blaine's point of view and then this happened. If you don't want to read it, you can skip it and it won't hurt the story. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine had hated Sebastian at first.

Though to be fair, he probably would have hated anyone on principle. What he had told Sebastian had been the truth; most slaves dreaded being bought by a new owner more than anything.

'Hope for the best but expect the worst' was a slave's mantra, one that Blaine had quickly adopted.

That first meeting with Sebastian and his father had shown Sebastian to be a typical spoiled rich kid, so excited about the prospect of buying a new toy that it didn't occur to him that he was really buying the life of another human being.

So, he'd been nervous around Sebastian in the beginning, unsure if this spoiled rich kid held a cruel streak. He'd begun to relax around him when he'd realized that Sebastian was more interested in power and dominance than in hurting him.

And so what if Sebastian treated him more like a sex doll than a human being? He could live with that if it meant not being abused; if it meant having his own room with his own TV and music player. Being a slave meant you could no longer be selective about you counted as luxuries.

And then came the night of the party, the night that everything changed. Blaine's first master hadn't been cruel but he'd had no issues with gifting his slave to others. And god, how Blaine had hated it. It was, to him, the worst kind of punishment, and when Nick had asked for him, Blaine had been certain that Sebastian would say yes.

Except that he hadn't. And not only had Sebastian denied the request, but he had stood up to Nick when Nick had pushed.

Blaine began to see Sebastian differently then. And maybe it was partly due to his seeing Sebastian as a knight in shining armor. Whatever it was, at the very least, Blaine was grateful. Grateful enough that he found that he wanted to repay Sebastian for his kindness.

And strangely, it hadn't ended there.

It had continued with their conversations, no longer just Sebastian giving orders and Blaine obeying, but actual conversations.

It had continued with his being allowed to play the piano and deepened when Sebastian took him with kindness, giving him pleasure for the first time since they'd met at The Institute.

It had made a world of difference to have Sebastian look at him like a person instead of a sex toy, and before too long, Blaine had stopped minding so much when Sebastian reached for him.

He'd even begun to think that, given enough time, he might be able to fully enjoy it.

And then the gala happened.

And Nick happened.

And Blaine hadn't had any expectations, he really hadn't. He'd merely been glad that Sebastian stopped the assault, then glad again that he'd been the one to wield the belt and not Nick.

He hadn't expected so much kindness from Sebastian. He hadn't expected to be cared for and listened to as if he mattered. Not that night and not now, a full three days later and ordered to bed rest by Sebastian himself.

It had been a strange progression, to go from hating Sebastian to, well . . . whatever it was he felt for him now.

Blaine couldn't say for sure what that was, nor did he want to. He wasn't yet ready to put a name to it.

But what he did know was this: as the door to his room opened and Sebastian stepped inside, the smile that came so easily to his face was genuine. And when he shifted on his stomach and reached a hand for Sebastian, his back protesting even this small movement, it was with true yearning.


	18. Chapter 18

Sebastian spent the remainder of the weekend taking care of Blaine, going so far as to skip school on Monday so he could stay home with him. But come Tuesday he was back at school after his parents insisted.

He spent all day Tuesday thinking more about Blaine than his schoolwork and when the final bell rang, he all but bolted from his seat and to his car, barely bothering to acknowledge anyone as he was leaving.

He made it home in record time and was just about to head up the stairs to Blaine's room when he heard his father's voice calling him.

He followed it to the living room where his father was sitting comfortably on one of the couches.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Come here. I want to talk to you for a minute."

Sebastian sighed but did as he was told. He was so anxious to get to Blaine that he was physically jittery, but he couldn't deny his father. He walked into the living room and sat across from him, waiting for him to begin.

"I checked in on Blaine today," his father said. "It looks like he's doing well."

"I hope so," Sebastian said. "I've been doing everything you and mom suggested."

"You could let one of the other slaves do it, you know."

"I know, but . . . I want to. I feel responsible."

"You're his master, Sebastian. Not his caretaker."

Sebastian frowned, confused. "I thought you said I should take care of my slave," he said slowly.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that something different is happening here."

"Ok . . . what?" Sebastian asked, growing more confused by the second.

"I think, maybe, that you're falling for him."

Sebastian jerked back in surprise. "No," he said, laughing nervously. "That's not it."

"It's actually very common, Sebastian When you spend so much time with someone, especially intimately, you start to have feelings for that person."

"I'm not falling for him, dad. I mean, I like him. Which is good. Shouldn't I like my slave?"

"Listen, Sebastian. You have your mother's heart, whether you like to admit it or not."

"OK, first of all, no, I don't. And second . . . what does that even mean?"

His father reached across the couch and patted Sebastian's knee. "It means that you're not as cynical or as jaded as you think you are. And that you're more of a romantic than you like to believe."

Sebastian made a small sound of indignation. "That's not true." He folded his arms. "I'm very cynical and barely romantic."

His father chuckled. "Sebastian . . ."

"Ok, dad, I'm not really sure what you're saying here. Are you cautioning me against this? This love affair that you think I'm falling into?"

"Don't get defensive, Sebastian. All I'm saying is that you've got your entire life ahead of you. And I'd hate to see you fall for someone that can't truly reciprocate."

That last sentence caused Sebastian to calm down, his curiosity piqued. "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it, Sebastian. Blaine isn't a free man. You own him. You wield power over everything that he says and does. Do you really think he could love you selfishly and unconditionally?"

Sebastian felt himself sag down into the cushions, weighed down by something that felt suspiciously like disappointment.

"Well, I don't love him, so it's a moot point."

"Ok," his father said. "Good. Then there's nothing to be concerned about."

Sebastian straightened. "No, there isn't. So, can I go now?"

His father waved a hand toward the ceiling. "Go ahead. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Sebastian gave his father a quick nod before bolting, though now moving much more slowly than before his father had gotten a hold of him.

It was preposterous to think that he was falling for Blaine. Preposterous and ridiculous and about a hundred other words that he could pull from a thesaurus if he had to. His father was obviously getting old and senile if that's what he truly thought. Yes, he cared about Blaine, but wasn't that the mark of a good slave owner?

He stopped outside of Blaine's door, seeing that it was slightly ajar. He took a moment to school his features back into something resembling normal before stepping through the door.

As soon as he saw Blaine's face break into a smile, his arm reaching for him, Sebastian forgot his father's earlier words.

Or, he didn't forget them so much as put them away, to be thought about later, much later.

He walked to Blaine and clasped his hand, settling himself down on the bed. "Hey."

"Hello, Master."

Sebastian took hold of the thin sheet covering Blaine and pulled it down to expose Blaine's back. He winced at what he saw.

"It looks worse than yesterday," he said."

Blaine tried to turn his head. "Does it?"

"How does it feel?"

Blaine gave a small shrug. "It hurts."

Sebastian frowned. "I really don't like the way it looks. Maybe we should get a doctor to come look at it."

"You don't have to, Master. This is normal. It won't start to look or feel better for a few more days."

Blaine made a move to sit up, barely suppressing a groan when it ignited the pain in his back. Sebastian took hold of his arms and gently helped him.

"Better?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "You would think lying around all day would be fun, but . . . not so much."

Sebastian managed a small smile before sobering. He was too concerned about what Blaine had just said. "Blaine, what did you mean by 'this is normal?' How would you know? Has this happened to you before?"

"A few times," Blaine answered matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, where before there had been concern now there was rage as well. The thought that someone had hurt Blaine made Sebastian want to punch somebody. He flexed his still sore hand and wished he had that someone in his sights.

"Was it your first owner? Did he hurt you?"

Blaine blinked up at him, eyes widening slightly. "You really want to know. It amazes me that you really want to know."

There was no sarcasm in Blaine's voice, only wonderment. Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I want to know." He placed a hand on Blaine's leg, touching not his skin, but the sheet that modestly covered him. "Of course I do. Tell me."

It wasn't a command, but Sebastian was pleased to see Blaine nodding, his face scrunching up in that way that meant he was concentrating.

It wasn't a command but Sebastian knew that Blaine would tell him. Not because he felt he had to, but because he wanted to.

So Sebastian settled back and prepared himself to listen.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine was silent for a few moments more, long enough that Sebastian began to think he'd changed his mind about speaking.

"Blaine?" he prompted.

"They beat us during training," Blaine blurted out.

"What?"

"They beat us and told us it was for our own good. They told us that this way we wouldn't freak out when it happened in the real world, that we would know what to expect."

"Jesus."

Blaine shrugged and looked down, his fingers plucking at a stray thread on the sheets.

"That's what they always said when they did horrible things to us."

"What did they . . . what else did they do?" Sebastian whispered, even though he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Blaine inhaled deeply. "Sometimes they'd tie us up and leave us there for hours. Or they'd pass us around all night like party favors. They'd stick their cocks so far down our throats that we couldn't even breathe."

Blaine looked up, eyes meeting Sebastian's. There was a heat to Blaine's gaze that Sebastian had never seen before. He would have called it anger except that he'd never seen that expression upon Blaine's face.

"But they were wrong," Blaine spit out. His voice was laced with bitterness; jagged and cold where it was usually soft. "None of those things help. I still gag when it goes down too far. It still hurts when someone flogs you. And it still really, really sucks when you get gifted."

"I . . ." Sebastian said, stuttering to a stop after that lone syllable. What could he possibly say to something like that? Hadn't he himself been guilty of hurting Blaine?

But that syllable alone seemed to snap Blaine out of the emotional turbulence he was trapped in. His eyes widened in horror as he began to lower himself, almost as if he were trying to prostrate himself right there on the bed. "Master, I am so sorry! Oh my god, I am so sorry, please forgive me."

"Blaine, stop," Sebastian said. He took hold of Blaine's arms and forced him to sit back upright. "You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have said any of those things. I am so sorry."

"It's ok to be angry, Blaine. After what you've been through, you deserve it." Sebastian scooted in closer, his hands moving up to rest on Blaine's shoulders. It didn't occur to him to feel angry or insulted. He was still too lost in the horror of what he'd just heard to feel anything but concern.

Sebastian could feel the moment when Blaine began to relax, could feel how his muscles slowly began to loosen, his breath deepening. "It's been so long since I've allowed myself to get mad about what's happened to me. I didn't really think I could feel that anymore." Blaine gave a small sigh. "I guess talking about it brings it back."

"I shouldn't have asked. you. I shouldn't have pressed," Sebastian said. He ran his fingers down Blaine's arms, taking Blaine's hands in his own, then he leaned forward and pressed a very light, very chaste kiss upon Blaine's brow.

"You can ask me anything, anytime, Master," Blaine said. There was an urgency and sincerity in his voice that Sebastian couldn't help but respond to. He kissed the tip of Blaine's nose and along his cheek. ending with a deeper kiss against Blaine's mouth.

"You're very good for me, Blaine," he whispered.

"And you're very good to me, Master."


	20. Chapter 20

"Come here," Sebastian said. Blaine was pliant in his arms as he moved them both, adjusting and shifting until he was sitting back against the headboard and Blaine lay across his lap.

"Comfortable?"

Blaine nodded and nestled his head against Sebastian's thigh. "Yes."

Sebastian took the vitamin E lotion from the nightstand and opened it. He squeezed some of it onto his hands and began to rub it lightly onto Blaine's skin.

"Was your first master as bad as the training was?" he asked. It was a blunt question but he wanted the answer and couldn't think of any other way to ease into it.

"My first master?" Blaine repeated. "No. Well . . . there were times . . . he had his moments, but he wasn't overtly cruel."

"He gifted you to people." It wasn't a question. That much Sebastian could guess from what Blaine had already said.

There was silence while Blaine collected his thoughts. Sebastian waited, patient, tending to Blaine's back as the seconds ticked by.

"He was young and very ambitious," Blaine said at last. "Instead of taking potential clients to fancy dinners or strip clubs to impress them, he'd gift me to them."

"I see." Sebastian said, feeling woefully inadequate and wishing he was better at offering comfort. He continued his ministrations, hoping that the gentle caresses he was using would communicate what his words couldn't.

"The strange thing is, that wasn't the worst part of being with him. Neither were the few beatings I got. The worst of it, was that I was lonely." Blaine turned his head to look at Sebastian. He huffed out an aborted laugh. "Isn't that crazy?"

"Why were you lonely?"

"He was always gone. He was always at work and he traveled all the time." Blaine paused, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's leg, bringing himself closer. "And even when he was there, he wasn't really there, you know? He would . . . " he paused, searching for the right words. "It's like he used me only for stress release or something. It wasn't like things are with you. We never talked; he never took me anywhere or did anything with me. He just . . . fucked me."

Sebastian felt sick inside and he wasn't even sure why. He had known that Blaine had had a previous master and of course he knew that that person would have sex with Blaine. But the thought of someone using Blaine and then treating him as if he didn't matter . . . that bothered him. Along with everything else he'd just heard, it bothered him more than he would have ever imagined.

"Are you lonely here?" Sebastian asked. He began to run his fingertips along Blaine's arms, trying to make sure that the touch wasn't sexual.

'Comfort, Sebastian. Comfort,' he told himself.

"Not at all. I have the other slaves. And I have you." Blaine gave a small smile, nuzzling against Sebastian's leg. Sebastian's dick responded by perking up and slowly coming to life.

Sebastian nearly groaned in frustration at his traitorous body. It always seemed to pick the worst times to get excited. He tried to will himself to go soft.

"You do have me."

"I do. And you're a hundred times better than he was."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the compliment. After a moment he asked, "Do you know why he sold you?"

"His company asked him to move to Europe. I guess he felt that he couldn't take me with him. That's what he said anyway."

"If I were moving to Europe, I'd take you with me," Sebastian said. His hands, which had never stopped moving along Blaine's body, were now at Blaine's hair, carding through it softly.

"Good, I would want you to, Master."

At hearing his title, it occurred to Sebastian that Blaine hadn't used it during most of their conversation. It also occurred to him that he hadn't missed it at all.

Blaine nudged at Sebastian's crotch, his mouth ghosting at his still-hard dick through his jeans. "I can take care of that if you want, Master. It wouldn't hurt my back."

Sebastian's cheeks grew warm as he shook his head. "Um . . . no need. I can wait a few more days 'til you're better."

"As you like, Master."

He watched Blaine shift, relaxing once again. It was truly unnerving, how easily Blaine could go from telling tales of such awful things one minute to being seductive the next. And then, just as quickly, to turn off seductive and just be . . . well, just be Blaine.

The boy was fascinating. Truly fascinating.

Sebastian continued to make lazy patterns on Blaine's skin, taking care to be ever gentle, for a few minutes more.

"You know that I'll never hurt you again, right? That even if you do something wrong, I'll probably just put you in the corner or in time out or something."

Blaine gave a small laugh. "I'd like that much better than belts."

"And that I'll never gift you to anyone. No matter what they offer me. No matter what they say. No one touches you but me."

Blaine eyes had drifted closed at some point but now they opened, his gaze finding Sebastian. There was a serene smile upon his lips. It seemed knowing and wise, and much too old for his face.

"I know," Blaine said simply. And then he wrapped his arms tight around Sebastian's legs and closed his eyes once more.

Sebastian waited until he was sure that Blaine was asleep before he whispered, "And that as long as you're with me, you'll never have to go through anything like what you went through at training. Never again. No one's ever going to hurt you again."

The words hung heavy in the air, his promise to Blaine. A promise that he wasn't ready to allow Blaine to hear quite yet.

He rolled his eyes. Goddamn it, his father had been right. At least about him having his mother's heart. Apparently, he was really nothing but a sentimental idiot.

He leaned his head back against the headboard.

"Well, fuck."


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter goes out to my Margo - who champions this story and helps me want to keep writing it. Hope you enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearly two weeks later on a Saturday when Sebastian walked down the stairs, Blaine following closely behind.

It was only 9 am and it seemed way too early to be up on the weekend but Sebastian had something very important planned and he didn't want to leave too late.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned around. "Ready?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Ready, Master."

Sebastian couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss. "Great. We'll get something to eat on the way. I want to hurry up and get going."

"Whatever you say, Master." This was said with a playful smile, lighthearted and teasing.

"That's right, whatever I say," Sebastian said, returning that smile. "And I say that you should go and wait by the car while I tell my parents that we're leaving."

"I can do that," Blaine said amiably. Sebastian swatted lightly at his ass as he walked by, laughing when Blaine pouted and said "ow", knowing that he hadn't hurt the other boy at all.

He waited until Blaine was out the door before he wandered into the kitchen, knowing that his parents would be at the breakfast nook instead of the more formal dining room.

"Blaine and I are leaving," he announced.

"Are you still going to stay there overnight?" his mother asked.

"Yup. The hotel's booked and all's a go."

"Don't you at least need an overnight bag?"

"Already in the car, mom."

"Well, sounds like you're all set. Don't forget to call us when you get there so we know you made it safely."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Mom, really?"

His father lowered the newspaper he'd been reading. "Call your mother, Sebastian. She worries."

"Fine. I'll call."

"Good. Be careful," he father added.

"We will," Sebastian assured. He then looked to his father, conflicted about whether to bring something up now or save it for later. He'd been so busy with Blaine and school that he hadn't had the chance until now to mention it. He made a quick decision. "Actually dad, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Um . . . in private?"

His parents shared a quick look before his father rose.

"We'll go out there," he said as he gestured through the kitchen.

They made their way into the living room, out of earshot of Sebastian's mother.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Why didn't you warn me before? About falling for Blaine?" Sebastian asked. He held up a hand. "Not that I am. But I want to know why you wouldn't tell me when I first got him."

His father sighed. "To be honest, I had planned on it, but then when I saw you with him, I didn't think it would be necessary. You were so cold towards him at first. What I said before, about having your mother's heart is true. I knew that you would warm up to him. I just didn't think it would get so far so fast."

"I got a little carried away at first. And I'm not proud of the way that I treated Blaine. But I'm not falling in love with him," Sebastian said. "I just like the guy, that's all." He hated how petulant and defensive he sounded, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"I know," his father said. "You've said that."

"All right. Just so you know."

"Right. And all my years of experience and living on this earth give me no insight."

"Dad . . ."

"I'm teasing you," his father said with a hint of a bemused smile. "You know better than anyone what your feelings are."

"Yeah, ok well . . . good."

"Good. So why don't you get a move on? Blaine's probably thinks that you forgot about him."

They ate a leisurely breakfast in one of Sebastian's favorite restaurants before finally hitting the road.

It was nearly an hour into the trip when Blaine's curiosity got the better of him. "Master, can I ask where we're going?"

"You can," Sebastian said. "We're going to Whitby."

"What's Whitby?"

Sometimes Sebastian forgot that Blaine was from New York and didn't really know where anything was. It was one of the things he'd learned about him during their talks these past couple of weeks. Well, that and what he researched on the internet.

"It's the next town over." He looked over at Blaine. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. The rest is a surprise."

"Surprises don't usually work out in my favor," Blaine murmured as he turned toward the window.

"You'll like this, I can pretty much guarantee it."

Blaine turned back toward Sebastian. He didn't look particularly convinced.

"I mean it," Sebastian said. "I promise."

"Ok," Blaine said. "I trust you, Master."

Those simple words caused a flush of warmth to come up from Sebastian's belly and up into his chest. He kept his gaze focused on the road, not willing to let Blaine see how he'd been affected.

They arrived in Whitby nearly three hours later, both more than ready to get out of the confines of the car. It was a large town, large enough that Sebastian had to use his navigation device to find what he was looking for. He kept it on silent, watching the screen carefully for directions, not wanting to alert Blaine as to where they were going.

When they were less than five minutes away from their destination, Sebastian instructed Blaine to close his eyes. Blaine gave him a suspicious look but did it just the same, taking the extra step of covering his eyes with his hand.

Finally, Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of their destination. He turned the car off and shifted in his seat so that he could look at Blaine.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Blaine dropped his hand, his eyes opening slowly. As Sebastian watched, his face took on a look of mild amusement before quickly being replaced by one of confusion.

"A music store?" Blaine asked.

"A music store," Sebastian confirmed.

"I . . . I don't understand," Blaine said.

Sebastian took a deep breath, surprised to find that his heart was beating rather rapidly in his chest, surprised to find that he was actually nervous.

"Ok, you know that I'm going to graduate in a couple of months and then I'll be going away to college, to an apartment off campus."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. We talked about that."

"And you're coming with me, of course."

Blaine continued to nod. None of this was news to him. "Yes."

"And I was thinking about you said before. About your first master and how you were lonely when he wasn't around. And well . . . I don't want you to be lonely."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly as a cautious understanding began to dawn.

"I mean, we'll come home every few weeks, of course. So that I can see my parents and friends and you can see your friends in the house. But for the times that you're in the apartment and I'm in class or whatever and there's nothing else going on . . . I thought you might want your own guitar."

Blaine inhaled sharply, his brow furrowing. He looked pained; the complete opposite of what Sebastian had expected to see. For a moment he wondered if he'd gotten this all wrong; if maybe this gift was a bad idea.

"You said it was your favorite instrument, right?" he asked.

Blaine gave a tiny nod before launching himself at Sebastian; wrapping his arms around him, face pressed to Sebastian's neck. "Oh my god. Yes. Yes. Oh my god."

Sebastian chuckled as he patted awkwardly at Blaine's back. "So, I take it, you like it?"

His arms felt entirely too empty when Blaine drew away.

"I think," Blaine said, laughing and wiping at his eyes at the same time, "that that is the understatement of the year, Master."

"So you ready to go in and pick it out?"

"I get to do that too?"

"I was going to surprise you with it, but I thought it'd be better if you picked what you wanted."

"Oh wow. Master, this is . . ." Blaine launched himself at Sebastian again, albeit it much more gently. "Amazing. So amazing."

"Ok, but there's one more thing," Sebastian said, extricating Blaine from his arms with care.

Nodding, Blaine said, "Ok. Of course."

"Drop your head a little bit."

Blaine bowed his head instantly.

Sebastian reached up and removed the collar quickly, tossing it into the backseat. "I don't want things to be weird in there, so we're going to pretend you're not a slave, ok?"

"Who am I supposed to be?"

"My friend. My boyfriend. Whatever. They can wonder."

"Is that why we came all the way here?" Blaine asked. "Because no one knows who we are?"

"You are exactly right. So . . . can you do it? Pretend you're not a slave?"

A firm, emphatic nod from Blaine. "Yes. Oh hell, yes." He blushed. "I mean . . . yes, Master."

"Good. But remember to call me Sebastian in there."

"I can do that."

"Oh and Blaine?"

"Yes? Sebastian?" Blaine smiled broadly.

"Money isn't an object, ok? Get whatever you want."

Watching Blaine around the guitars was like watching a kid in a candy store. Sebastian was content to just sit back and watch as Blaine tried guitar after guitar, his face alight with serene joy at each new one.

He watched as Blaine played each one, hesitant at first, but then growing more confident the longer he played. It was obvious that he wasn't very skilled at the instrument, but it was just as obvious that he could be, given enough time and practice.

After about an hour, Blaine had narrowed it down to three. Another thirty minutes after that, he had it narrowed down to two.

"I don't know, Sebastian," Blaine said. He was chewing at his thumb, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two. "I like them both. I don't know. Maybe we should get one of the salespeople to help."

Sebastian found that he liked the way his name sounded upon Blaine's lips. They would definitely have to do this more often.

"Blaine, look. They're both good guitars, right? They both sound good. It's not a matter of getting a salesperson's opinion. It's a matter of getting the one that calls to you. Listen to your gut. Or better yet, your heart."

Nodding, Blaine walked over to the wall that held both guitars, touching them both, a slow and intimate touch.

"This one," he said, indicating the Takamine. He rubbed at it fondly. "This one."

"Then that's the one."

"It's so expensive though," Blaine said, voice dropping to a whisper. "Master, it's an $800 guitar. It's too much."

"That's not my name, Blaine."

"Sorry. Sebastian." Blaine smiled shyly.

"Do you love it?"

"I do. I love it so much I want to marry it and have its guitar babies."

Sebastian laughed. "Well, ok, then. That's the one. But for god's sake, use birth control. We can't afford to have guitar rugrats running around."

They both laughed at that, so much that they were doubled over when the salesman came up to them and asked if they needed any help.

Sebastian pointed to the guitar that Blaine had chosen. "We'll take that one."

"Oh, good choice," the man said as he began to take the guitar from the wall. "Will you be needing anything else? A guitar case? Extra strings?"

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other.

"This is our first guitar," Blaine said. "What else should we get?"

"Well, besides what I just said . . . maybe a guitar stand, a tuner, a capo, some picks . . ."

"All of it," Sebastian said. "We'll take all of it."


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of the day was spent shopping in the town’s mall, then dinner in a restaurant before they finally retired to the hotel room. 

Sebastian opened some illicitly obtained beer and poured it into the hotel’s cheap plastic cups, dropping ice cubes into them to chill it.

They quickly downed two beers each before Blaine gestured to the guitar. “Can I play, Master?”

Sebastian frowned, not liking the way that word sounded. Funny, how it had never sounded wrong before. “Don’t call me that.”

Blaine looked up sharply. “I’m sorry, I . . .”

“No, I just meant . . . let’s just keep it at Sebastian still, ok?”

A dubious look was cast his way, but was soon replaced by a smile. “Ok,” Blaine said, giving a small nod.

Sebastian poured another beer into his cup, sipping it as he watched Blaine pick up the guitar and begin to play. He felt very comfortable, ensconced in the warm haze of the alcohol and surrounded by the sounds of Blaine’s guitar and voice. He’d been right; Blaine had a beautiful voice. 

Blaine laughed as his fingers fumbled over the strings, striking a very discordant chord. “Oh my god, I’ve forgotten everything.”

“We’ll get you lessons,” Sebastian assured him. “Pretty soon you’ll be as good on guitar as you are on piano.”

Blaine blushed. “I’m not that great on piano, but thank you. Sebastian.”

“I like that,” Sebastian said. 

“What?”

Sebastian grinned, letting it spread out slowly. “How you say my name.”

Blaine’s eyes widened slightly before he ducked his head. He cleared his throat, setting the guitar down with care before turning his head back toward Sebastian. “Do you mind if I take a shower?”

Sebastian blinked. “Uh . . . no, of course not.”

“Ok, thanks.” 

As Sebastian watched, Blaine hopped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Well, that had been . . . unexpected. 

Sebastian wasn’t completely certain where that conversation had been headed, but he’d have bet money it wasn’t with Blaine practically bolting for the bathroom.   
He took a sip of the beer, relishing the slide of it down his throat. There was nothing to do now but wait. Wait and see where the rest of the evening would take them. 

It didn’t take long. Not that Sebastian was timing him, but he was sure that Blaine hadn’t taken more than ten minutes. 

The door opened and Blaine sauntered out, his towel hanging precariously low off of his hips. His skin was still damp, glistening in the dim light of the room. He looked intent and serious. 

And very, very sexy. 

Sebastian managed to set his cup down on the nightstand without looking away from Blaine as he made his way over to the bed. 

“Good shower?”

Blaine sat down, leaning in toward Sebastian, his body stretching like that of a cat’s. “I just want you to know that today has been the best day I’ve had in a really long time,” Blaine said. His fingers deftly loosened the towel, flicking at its edge so it could drop open.

It was hard to focus on speech when a wet, naked man was only inches away from you, but Sebastian did his best. “Because of the guitar?” he asked. 

“Well, that was a huge part of it,” Blaine said. “But that’s not really what I meant.”

Sebastian leaned back, unconsciously giving himself room to breathe, to think. “What did you mean?”

“I meant that I almost felt normal today. I was almost able to . . . well to forget.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said, frowning. “Oh.” 

“I mean, I know that it’s only for today,” Blaine hastened to add, “but it was still pretty great.”

“Yeah, it was,” Sebastian said, because he too, had nearly forgotten; how things were, how things were supposed to be.   
Blaine moved, arching his body, and the towel fell away entirely. His hands settled on the waist of Sebastian’s jeans, his fingers playing with the button.

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked. 

Blaine paused, lips quirking up into a small, confused smile. “What we always do.” 

When Sebastian only continued to stare, Blaine added, “I’m thanking you. I want to thank you for today.”

It was like being splashed with cold water. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Blaine trying to have sex with him; it was that he didn’t really care for the reason.

He sighed, pushing Blaine away gently. “Blaine, stop.”

“Is something wrong, Master?”

Was something wrong? No, only the fact that he’d decided to have a moral dilemma at the most inopportune time ever. 

“Oh crap,” he said, fist hitting the bed in frustration. 

“Master?”

Now Blaine both looked and sounded scared. Sebastian reached out and ran his fingers threw Blaine’s still-damp curls to soothe him. “I’m not mad. I’m not mad. It’s just . . . goddamn it.” He shook his head. “There’s something about you. When I’m around you . . . I want to be a good man. You make me want to be a good man, Blaine.”

“But you are a good man.” Blaine said, and he made it sound as if it were silly to ever question it.

“No, I’m really not,” Sebastian said. “But I want to be. Or I think I do. I want to be a better man, at least. But you’re making it really hard.”

“I . . . I don’t understand.”

Sebastian lifted the covers, indicting that Blaine get under them. “Here. Cover yourself. You’re distracting me with all that nakedness.”

“Now I really don’t understand,” Blaine said, but he slid under the covers anyway.

Sebastian turned on his side, so that they both faced each other. “Tell me something. When you had money, did you want a pleasure slave?”

“Well, no.”

“Why not?”

Blaine shrugged. “I don’t know. It just didn’t feel right to me. To own someone. I just knew that I wouldn’t feel comfortable with it.”

“And that’s the difference right there, Blaine.” As he spoke the words, he realized just how true they were. “That’s why you’re a good man and I’m not.”

Blaine frowned, studying him like one studies an incomprehensible puzzle. “You’re really melancholy tonight,” he said at last. “I think you’re going to feel a lot better once you fuck me.”

Sebastian chuckled. He couldn’t blame Blaine for falling back on what he knew. When had he, Sebastian, ever indicated that anything different would be tolerated? It was then an idea came to him. So radical that it could only be brilliant. “No, I don’t think so. But I might feel better if you fuck me.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” he said, liking the idea the more the thought about it. 

“Why?” Blaine shook his head. “I don’t mean to question you, but I don’t understand. You’ve never wanted this before.”

“A man can change his mind.”

“I guess,” Blaine said, still sounding more confused than anything. 

Now it was Sebastian’s turn to frown. He’d never intended for his moral dilemma or epiphany or whatever the hell it was to be a negative thing. He’d thought that Blaine would be pleased, but he’d obviously miscalculated. “You don’t have to. We don’t have to.”

You make it sound like I have a choice.”

“Well, you do.”

“Master, I’m a slave. There’s no such thing as choice.”

“Can you please stop calling me that?”

“Why? It’s what you’ve always wanted to be called,” Blaine said, an edge of anger crawling into his voice for the first time since the conversation started. 

“Because I don’t want you to,” Sebastian said, softening his own tone. “I like it when you say my name. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“And you do have a choice this time. If you don’t want to do anything, we’ll just lie here and cuddle. Or we’ll watch a movie. We’ll talk. It doesn’t really matter.”

Blaine sat up, letting the sheets drop away from his body. He stared down at his hands, clasped together primly. “You won’t be angry?”

“I won’t be angry.”

“You won’t be disappointed or anything?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m a big boy. I’m trying to be a good person, remember?”

Sebastian was expecting a laugh or at least a wan chuckle. What he got was Blaine turning his head toward him, a shy, almost timid expression on his face. 

“Because I kind of want to,” Blaine said softly.

“Come again?”

“I kind of want to,” he repeated, voice slightly stronger. 

“You do? You’re not just saying it because you think I want you to?”

“I do. It’s just that . . . I don’t really know how to . . .” Blaine trailed off, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

“You’ve never fucked anyone? Topped anyone?” Sebastian asked, unable to hide his surprise.

Blaine shrugged a shoulder, feigning nonchalance. Yet it was easy to see the blush upon his cheek. “I was a virgin when I was sold. There was once . . . in training. But since then, no one’s wanted me to . . . you know.”

Sebastian reached out, taking hold of Blaine’s hand and tugging him closer. He tugged again, this time just a little harder, just enough for Blaine’s balance to falter. Blaine landed on his elbows, just above Sebastian, faces only inches apart. 

“It’s been a while for me too, so we’ll go slow. For both of us.”

“You would let me do this?” Blaine asked, eyes searching Sebastian’s face for any sign of a trick.

“I want you to do this,” Sebastian said. And that was as true a statement as he’d ever uttered. Now that he’d said it, now that it was on the table, he found that he wanted it more and more. And it wasn’t just the physical aspect of it, the curiosity born of not having had anyone fuck him in so long. There was also something deeper, something that felt suspiciously like an apology, a way to make amends for the way he had treated Blaine in the past. 

“Good,” Blaine said, a little breathless as he rubbed against Sebastian’s thigh. “Because I really kind of fucking want to.”

“Then do it.”

Sebastian let Blaine take the lead, remaining mostly passive while Blaine divested him of his clothing. 

He didn’t stay that way for long, however. It simply wasn’t in his nature. When Blaine leaned down to kiss him, Sebastian arched up, meeting him halfway. When Blaine’s teeth worked too gently against the skin of his throat, he tugged on Blaine’s curls, a silent plea for more. 

And when Blaine’s fingers entered him, hot and slick, Sebastian took hold of Blaine’s wrist and helped to push them even further, bearing down on his hand, as if to take all of him. 

Their foreheads touched as Blaine’s fingers moved inside him. “You’re sure about this?” Blaine breathed out.

“Sure . . . yes, I’m sure,” Sebastian answered. It was hard to breathe, hard to think. Blaine’s skin was like fire, warming him wherever they touched, his kisses sweet and languorous and sloppy. 

It was almost too much sensation and yet not nearly enough. It wouldn’t be enough until Blaine was truly inside of him. 

He placed his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, his fingernails digging in deep when Blaine slowly began to enter him. It hurt, of course. He’d forgotten how it could hurt. But he took a deep breath and let his legs fall open even further. He just needed to relax. He just needed to get through the first few moments and it would feel amazing.

Above him, Blaine froze. “Am I hurting you?” he asked, his brow furrowed in concern. 

Touched by that concern, Sebastian managed a smile. He cupped Blaine’s cheek with his palm and said, “Yes. But if you stop, I will kill you.” 

Blaine gave a small nod and a surprisingly wicked smile and pushed forward, slow and steady until he was completely inside. 

“I’m gonna move now,” Blaine whispered. 

Sebastian could only nod, his eyes glued to Blaine’s face. He was fascinated by what he saw the there, how the pleasure caused Blaine’s eyes to flutter closed, his mouth dropping open as he moaned low in his throat. 

The sight was enough to distract him from the pain, until, at last, there was no pain at all. Only the delicious sensation of being filled. 

Sebastian turned his head and placed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Blaine’s forearm, the only part of him he could reach. 

“You are so fucking sexy,” Blaine gasped. “So fucking sexy.” His hips began to move faster, slamming into Sebastian harder, causing him to slide back against the sheets. He placed on hand on the headboard behind him, an anchor to keep him steady. The other he used to grasp Blaine’s ass, his way of urging him to give him more. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come. So close . . .”

“Do it,” Sebastian gripped him harder. “Come inside me.”

Blaine’s rhythm faltered. “Inside you? Are you sure?”

Sebastian moved his hand from Blaine’s ass to his own cock, stroking it hard and fast. There was no need for build up; this whole damn day had been the build up. 

“Fuck, yes. Please. Inside me,” he said, sounding wrecked and desperate and not caring one damn bit. 

It was as if the words were all that Blaine needed. His hips stuttered against Sebastian, pressing forward once, then again. He dropped his head to Sebastian’s shoulder, cursing, his groans low and deep against Sebastian’s ear. 

Sebastian came into his own hand only a moment later, with the feel of Blaine’s body still pressed against him, the feel of Blaine’s cock slipping away from him. 

When he was able to open his eyes, his breathing finally calming, it was to see Blaine propped up on his elbow and looking down at him with a mixture of fondness and trepidation. 

Sebastian lifted a shaky hand, the one that wasn’t currently covered in come, to touch Blaine’s face, a gesture meant to reassure him that things were ok. That things were more than ok. 

“Was that good?” Blaine asked in a small voice.

“You have to ask?” Sebastian said, laughing. 

“Well . . . yeah?”

“It was more than good. That was pretty fucking great.”

Blaine smiled. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“No,” Sebastian said. “I’m fine.”

Blaine eased back down, settling his head against Sebastian’s shoulder, a familiar place for them both. Sebastian petted at Blaine’s hair.

“Things are changing, aren’t they?” Blaine asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah, they are.”

“Yeah, I know,” Blaine said. “I’ve known. But I’m not really sure why. Or how.”

“I know. I’m not really sure either. But I’m guessing we figure it out together.”

It was only partially a lie. Sebastian knew where some of it was coming from, the talks with his father ringing too clearly in his mind. He didn’t believe that this was love. But it was something. And he was very curious to find out what. 

He shifted, enough to feel the pleasant soreness, the wetness between his thighs, a reminder of what he’d just given to Blaine, of what Blaine had given to him. He wondered if he should feel embarrassed about what he’d just done, begging his slave to fuck him like that. But he didn’t, not in the slightest. All he felt was a pleasant buzz of warmth and satisfaction. 

“Whoever said that sex doesn’t bring people closer has never had really good sex.”

Blaine lifted his head. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian said. Then he touched his lips to Blaine’s and tightened his hold around him, smiling when he felt Blaine hold him tighter in return.


End file.
